Del amor y otras cosas absurdas
by Ingrid Holmes
Summary: La vida los separó, pero el destino volvió a juntarlos, y con ello, a reencender viejos sentimientos.  Mi primer Long-Fic. Secuela del One-shot Questions.
1. Chapter 1

**_Del amor y otras cosas absurdas. _**

**_Capitulo 1_**

_**Dicen que la gente cambia con los años y que el amor, siempre se apaga. No lo creo, la gran mayoría, solo se toma más tiempo para cometer las mismas equivocaciones; Y los regresos… siempre encienden nuestros corazones.**_

_**Joel Cantú E**_

Nueva York. 8:35 a.m.

Samantha Pucket se despertó cuando ya era difícil de ignorar los rayos del sol sobre su cara. De verdad que tenía que recordar correr las cortinas en las noches. Pero es que se veía el cielo nocturno tan bien, y siempre quedaba dormida de forma placentera con esa vista, que al parecer nunca lograría correrlas.

Se levantó y fue a ducharse, un día lleno de actividades la esperaba en la academia.

Su recamara, y todo su apartamento tenía enormes ventanales de vidrio que dejaba un ambiente iluminado, fresco y elegante, aún si afuera lloviera. Predominaba el verde, que era el color favorito de Sam, y tenía un diseño fresco y sofisticado

La noche anterior Sam había tenido una dificultad tormentosa de conciliar el sueño., y hace mucho no le pasaba eso., tenía una rara sensación en el pecho. La misma que recordaba perfectamente haber tenido hace años.

Trató de no pensar en eso mientras tomaba un delicioso desayuno con su infaltable tocino, porque Sam bien podría ya tener 23 años y haberse convertido en toda una joven independiente y etc., pero hay cosas que nunca cambian.

Tomó sus llaves, su bolso, y una botellita de jugo de naranja, y cuando ya iba cerrando la puerta recordó que su celular todavía no estaba con ella. Volvió sobre sus pasos hacia su recamara y lo encontró en su mesita de luz, sonrió al encontrar un par de llamadas perdidas y un mensaje de voz.

_Samantha, Samantha, que nunca se pierda la buena costumbre de no atender nunca tu bendito celular, ¿cierto? Quería darte los buenos días, y decirte que David ya pregunta por ti. Y también querría a mi rubia amiga para tomar un café en la tarde… llámame y cuídate. _

Sam sonrió, ya extrañaba arrugar la nariz al escuchar Samantha de su amigo. Cogió el celular y se apuró a salir de su apartamento e ir caminando tranquilamente, por fin, rumbo a la academia.

Antes de darse cuenta, el día ya se le había ido entre horas de clases y más clases. La tarde se ceñía sobre Nueva York

* * *

><p><span>Londres. 22:15 p.m.<span>

- tierra llamando a Freddie…-

Freddie tenía la vista perdida sobre la página de una revista, aunque la intención era leerla, era claro que no lo estaba haciendo.

-Hey! Benson! ¡Tú! ¡el menso que tengo por mejor amigo...! – Dylan zarandeó no tan levemente a Freddie, quien por fin le dirigió la mirada.

-¿Ah? Hey! ¡No me zarandees así! – dijo luchando por revolverle el cabello rubio a Dylan, pues sabía que detestaba eso

-¡wow!- , Dylan se levantó rápido - Deja en paz a mi hermosamente rubio cabello… ¿sabes todo lo que me cuesta dejarlo así de perfecto? – dijo el rubio tratando de ordenar las mínimas partes de su pelo que Freddie logró desordenar y ajustándose la corbata para volverse a sentar al lado de su amigo

-¿kilos de gel, tal vez? – dijo Freddie con una media sonrisa,

-Ja, ja… - Freddie sintió el codo de su amigo en su estómago, pero sólo rió- ¿ansioso? Aunque más bien pareces… aterrorizado…- el tono de Dylan se tornó más serio, Freddie desvaneció su sonrisa, sabiendo a lo que se refería.

-No estoy aterrorizado, Johnson, - dijo pegándole con uno de los cojines del sofá y tratando de bromear de nuevo, pero Dylan lo notó al instante.

-No, en serio… no hemos hablado seriamente del tema desde nuestra asignación… y sé que necesitas hablarlo, y yo, para que negarlo, estoy curioso por saber que pasa por esa plana mente, así que suéltalo. ..

Freddie soltó una risa corta, Dylan era para él, casi como un hermano, un hermano algo loco y peculiar, pero como un hermano en fin. Inmediatamente después de haberlo conocido le cayó demasiado bien, y ahora, luego de 5 años de amistad, no sólo le caía bien, sino que admiraba y agradecía cada una de las características de Dylan, las que eran cualidades y las que no, y ¿con quién mejor hablarlo que con él? Agradecía y lo reconfortaba tener a un Johnson alocado a su lado, y sobre todo en ese momento, que Se sentía absolutamente un licuado de sensaciones. Como hacía mucho, sabía, no se sentía.

* * *

><p><em><span>Nueva York. 17:15 p.m.<span>_

Sam ordenó todo.

Sí. Sam ordenó todo. Miró su reflejo mientras alzaba su mochila al hombro y la desconcertó un poco lo que vio. Físicamente, seguía siendo ella sin mayores cambios… al menos no mayores cambios para ella. Sus bucles le llegaban a la cintura, y eran aún más lindos que antes, la misma complexión corporal, el mismo color de piel, los mismos ojos alegres, astutos y vivaces, pero quien conociera a la Sam de Seattle, ya sabiendo que era bonita, diría que estaba aún más hermosa. Su cuerpo se había estilizado, dándole una imagen de que fuera cuidadosamente moldeada a mano, su figura era absoluta y hermosamente esbelta, fina, femenina.

No en tanto, si no había mucha diferencia físicamente, con decir que Sam ordenaba una habitación, era algo mucho para detectar lo que pudo haber cambiado interiormente la rubia. Y lo más raro era que, aun habiendo adoptado nuevas actitudes hacia ciertas cosas, Sam seguía siendo la misma en los más importantes aspectos.

Le sonrió con jocosidad a su reflejo.

Sí, ella había ordenado el salón donde daba clases.

Se rió, ¡ella daba clases!

Negó levemente con la cabeza todavía sonriendo, no estaba segura de que todas las personas se quedaran viéndose en el espejo para luego reírse de sí mismas.

Bueno, como ya se ha mencionado, seguía siendo la misma en los más importantes aspectos. Y uno de ellos era que todavía estaba algo loca.

Cerró la sala y salió lo más aprisa que pudo, iba retrasada, y Alan tenía la costumbre de llegar siempre algo más temprano a sus compromisos, así que de seguro para no aburrirse ya había, a esas alturas, entablado conversación con el mesero.

* * *

><p>-¿Entiendes?- Freddie miraba a su amigo con alivio, pues por fin se había desahogado algo, y la pregunta era mero formalismo según él, porque imposible no entender lo que él había explicado.<p>

-Amigo… - dijo Dylan poniendo una mano en el hombro de Freddie- no entendí una sola oración luego de que dijiste: ¨ no sé, tal vez vaya a verla¨- dijo imitando a su amigo. Freddie hizo un gesto de incredulidad

-¿No escuchaste nada de lo que dije? – dijo algo desesperado- No sé si deba ir a verla, porque ¡ella no se ha comunicado conmigo en todos estos años! Seguro que el nombre de Fredward Benson ya ni le suena- soltó rápido tratando de sonar solo obvio y cansado de explicar, pero lo cierto era que la sola idea le provocaba un nudo en la garganta simplemente horrible. Dylan lo miró detenidamente.

-Pero no es como si eso fuera a ser un problema, ¿cierto? Es decir, era tu amiga, ya no sabes si lo sigue siendo, pero como dijiste, ya no estás enamorado de ella como cuando viniste aquí, No es como si necesitaras ir a verla, después de tanto… ¿verdad? Ya es solo una amiga a la que quieres mucho, pero eso se aguanta, ¿estoy en lo cierto?- Dylan se sirvió whisky despreocupadamente, porque su amigo era un completo tonto, y más, había notado, cuando se trataba de la famosa Samantha Pucket.

-Claro… - Freddie frunció el entrecejo meditando las palabras de su amigo, y volvió a meditarlas… y volvió a hacerlo- ¡Hey! ¿Estás siendo sarcástico? – dijo entrecerrando los ojos

-Ya te dije mil veces mi opinión sobre el tema, y ahí tienes mi respuesta. – dijo mirándolo tranquilo, terminó de tomarse lo que quedaba de whisky en su vaso y se fue a su recamara- y ya me voy a dormir... y deberías hacer lo mismo. , que mañana tenemos que levantarnos temprano para llegar a tiempo al aeropuerto, - Dylan trató de ignorar la mirada de reproche de su amigo.

Lo cierto era que en el exacto momento en que Dylan escuchó de Freddie: ¨se terminó… siempre la voy a querer, pero creo que ya no la amo como mujer, creo que ya no estoy enamorado.¨ no le creyó ni una sola palabra. Y lo peor era que Freddie lo dijo porque se lo creía.

Y que más daba que Freddie se quisiera engañar a sí mismo. No engañaba a Dylan, ah no.

Porque fue Dylan quien vio a Freddie cuando éste llegaba de Seattle totalmente devastado por haber dejado a sus amigos, a su ciudad, y a la famosa Sam.

Porque fue Dylan quien vio cómo Freddie no era capaz de enamorarse de chicas fenomenales que le mostraban que lo querían mucho, y ponía cualquier excusa.

Porque fue Dylan quien escuchó a Freddie después de tres años de haber llegado: ¨de verdad no creo que vaya a sentir otra vez lo que sentí con ella, tal vez porque no voy a ser adolescente otra vez… pero eso creo¨

Porque fue Dylan quien presenció cómo ese sentimiento que Freddie tenía por la chica, que se arriesgaba a llamar de amor, no menguaba con los años, no desaparecía,

Y era él quien veía como Freddie seguía preocupándose por lo que había pasado para que Sam dejara de hablarle en esos años, como seguía recordándola y como le seguía importando.

La seguía queriendo.

Aunque Freddie se esforzaba y hasta se había convencido de lo contrario.

Pero Él lo sabía.

Es más, lo apostaba.

A que en algún momento estando en nueva York, irás con ella y te darás cuenta que tengo razón… - dijo el rubio mientras se cubría con la sabana, con los ojos ya cerrados- y estaré ahí para decirte ¨te lo dije¨ - susurró. No mucho después se quedó dormido.

* * *

><p>-Entonces sí te divertiste en esa cena… - Alan la miraba como estudiándola, Sam le enseñó la lengua y él sonrió de medio lado- ¿ahora que hice?<p>

-Mirarme así… ¡no me mires así!- dijo Sam tapándose la cara con las manos

-¿Así como?- dijo el chico haciéndose el desentendido, pero presentía a lo que su amiga se refería

-Pues así… como diciéndome ¨anda, dime lo que ya sé que me vas a decir¨- dijo Sam imitando la voz de su amigo, él sólo rió,

-Yo la llamaría mi mirada de ¨yo lo sé todo pero quiero que me lo digas¨, - dijo acomodándose el cuello de la camisa con el mentón elevado y una sonrisa socarrona, Sam rodó los ojos sonriendo.

-Ok, aleinstein… sí me divertí, ¿bien?- dijo Sam un poco más seria, Alan también dejó la sonrisa socarrona de lado y la miró atentamente- pero…

-No crees que esté bien que le des una oportunidad al chico-

-No es eso, más bien… no sabría cómo explicarlo, es-

-Porque estás enamorada ya de alguien- dijo Alan haciendo caso aparentemente omiso a las últimas palabras de Sam, pero las había escuchado, sabía que Sam no sabía explicarlo, porque sabía que Sam misma no comprendía la dimensión de lo que él intuía.

-Oh, vamos Alan, ¿en serio crees que sigo esperando a Freddie? Es decir, nunca lo esperé para empezar, el día en que se fue yo me dije qu-

-No mencioné a Freddie- dijo Alan cortando el principio de monólogo de su amiga con las cejas arqueadas y apenas ocultando una sonrisa, Sam se sonrojó de forma casi imperceptible y entrecerró los ojos

-No tienes que usar siempre tortura psicológica conmigo, ¿sabes?

-No es tortura psicológica, se llama ¨traición de subconsciente¨, y ésa, estimada Sam, te la hace tu subconsciencia, no yo

-Tonto cerebrito- dijo Sam suspirando y cruzándose de brazos, Alan rió para luego tornar su expresión seria.

-Ya, ahora sí al grano. – Alan dejó su posición relajada y se incorporó apoyando los codos sobre la mesa- dame una buena razón por la que no debas intentarlo con ése chico, seamos objetivos y pongamos las cartas sobre la mesa.– dijo de forma calmada y dulce, como la mayoría del tiempo hablaba, Sam suspiró otra vez

-Pues, no es que no deba intentarlo, sino que tal vez a la larga no pueda corresponderle, ¿entiendes? Porque, tal vez me guste un poco, pero él no me mira como si yo sólo le gustara

-Tengo entendido que eso ya se lo dijiste, y que te dijo que estaba dispuesto a hacer que lo mires de igual forma que él a ti

-Sí, pero no es algo que puedas planear, Alan, no puedes controlar sentimientos, es decir, es buen chico pero yo no sé si… no sé si vaya a funcionar y

-No es matrimonio lo que te pide, sólo que lo intenten, es todo

-Pero él… él parece-

- Enamorado. Sí, lo sé y aquí es donde llegamos al punto clave.

- Sí, porque no puedo asegurar que yo también llegue a enamorarme de él

- Sí, pero ese no es el punto clave, el punto clave es el porqué de que quizás no llegues a enamorarte de él,- Sam lo miró frunciendo el entrecejo pero algo nerviosa, Alan suspiró – creo que nuestro punto clave tiene nombre y apellido: Fredward Benson. ¿o me equivoco?

* * *

><p><span>Nueva York. 8:30 a.m.<span>

- Ya sé que Manhattan, la 5ta avenida y cosas así es lo primero que forasteros como yo suelen querer conocer al llegar aquí, pero Freddie, yo con conocer una amplia y suave cama de aquí, en estos momentos, me conformo…- dijo Dylan con semblante de no haber dormido en días, Freddie se limitó a negar con la cabeza

- ¿Cómo es posible que te hayas dormido horas más temprano que yo y cargues con todo ese sueño? El que no durmió nada fui yo y no estoy cayéndome del sueño

- Oh, cállate Fredward, ¡me despertaste en la madrugada!

- El vuelo salía en la mañana, Dylan.

- Exacto. ¡No en la madrugada! Así que si me caigo del sueño, y todas las chicas que perderé por verme con este semblante, es todo tu culpa. - dijo el rubio decidido y dando por cerrado el asunto. Freddie sólo rodó los ojos con una débil sonrisa, pues también estaba cansado, y también sólo deseaba una cama para dormir.

- Bueno, a esperar que vengan por nosotros

- No hace falta, ahí está- dijo Dylan señalando a un hombre que tenía una plaqueta de la compañía donde trabajaban, colgada en el pecho.

* * *

><p>Sam se despertó, esta vez no por rayos del sol, ya que afuera estaba nublado, sino por el sonido de su celular. Era un mensaje de Carly.<p>

_¡Sam! Sam. Vas a matarme, yo acabo de enterarme y voy a matarlo, en este preciso momento preparo todo para ir a Nueva York, en un rato más te llamo y por favor, ¡atiende el bendito celular cuando lo haga!_

_¡Te quiero! _

Por un momento Sam se preocupó, ¿Carly le estaba diciendo que iba a Nueva York? ¿Así? ¿De la nada? Carly no hacía cosas de la nada, no si no estaba influenciada por ella. ¿Por qué iba ella a matar a Carly? O peor, ¿Por qué Carly quería matar a alguien?

Sam se sentó en su cama con el ceño fruncido de la confusión. Pero no parecía un mensaje que anunciara algo malo, por como Carly se había expresado y conociéndola como la conocía. Así que con esos pensamientos optimistas sobre la venida de Carly y sonriendo por lo mismo, se levantó para alistarse e ir a la academia.

* * *

><p>-Bueno, ustedes ahora van al apartamento que se les ha asignado, y hoy sólo preocúpense por acomodar todas sus cosas e instalarse como es debido. Los espero mañana en la mañana en la compañía. – Dijo el hombre que los había recogido en el aeropuerto, era de unos treinta años, delgado, con mirada amable, y trasmitía calma, a Freddie le recordó un poco al director Franklin, exceptuando el hecho que tenía ojos azules y era calvo, tenía las mismas características de la personalidad de su antiguo director.<p>

El señor se bajó del automóvil frente a una cafetería, y ellos siguieron su camino. No llevaban mucho recorrido cuando Freddie, quien se concentraba en mirar el camino, vio mucho más adelante a una chica no muy alta, con bucles dorados cayéndole por la espalda. Contuvo inconscientemente el aliento.

Se parecía mucho.

De pronto la chica dejó de caminar para sacar un celular de su bolso y ellos alcanzaron el punto donde ella estaba.

Era ella.

-Detén el coche…- le dijo al conductor, quien lo miró confundido- ¡detén el coche!- dijo Freddie sin dejar de mirar a la chica rubia de bucles, Dylan quien había estado adormilado, despertó de golpe aún más confundido que el chofer

-¿Qué haces?

-Tiene que parar el coche, por favor- dijo dirigiéndose al chofer, éste, más asustado por la actitud de Freddie, que sorprendido, le hizo caso, luego Freddie se dirigió a Dylan- es ella, yo… creo que es ella. – dijo antes de bajarse.

* * *

><p>Sam iba caminando tranquilamente todavía formulando mil teorías sobre la venida repentina de Carly, cuando sonó su celular, ella dejó de caminar para atenderlo. Seguro era ella.<p>

-¡Sam! ¡hola!

-¡Hey Carls! ¡hola!-dijo sonriendo- ahora a ver si me explicas lo de que vamos a matar a alguien o lo de que vienes, lo que quieras primero.

-Sam… es que, no me lo vas a creer porque, bueno, yo no puedo creer que no me haya avisado antes, bueno, yo no tengo la culpa de no revisar mi correo con frecuencia ¿Estás de acuerdo? Debió llamarme o al-

-Carls…

-Perdona…-juraba que Carly estaba nerviosa, al borde del colapso- pues a que no adivinas quien seguro a estas alturas debe de estar en nueva york. – dijo con una sonrisita pronto Sam dejó de tratar de adivinar de quien hablaba Carly, sintió una mirada sobre su hombro, por alguna razón contuvo el aliento y se giró. Lo que vio la dejó muda. Freddie estaba parado sosteniendo la puerta de un coche prácticamente frente suyo.- ¿Sam?- se escuchó desde su celular- ¿estás? –

Pero Sam no escuchaba.

Y rogaba porque el café que había tomado no tuviera algún alucinógeno.

Porque o estaba alucinando o Freddie estaba parado a metros de ella sosteniendo la puerta de un coche sin moverse.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola =)<strong>

**De ideas tontas y creaciones raras llega para ustedes en 3D... **

**Del amor y otras cosas absurdas! **

**ok, eso no fue buena publicidad ^^´**

**bueno, señoras y señores, el primer capitulo de mi primer Long-fic de Sam y Freddie. **

**He de confesar que estoy de los nervios, en serio, ._. **

**es decir,. les gustó? no les gustó? es aceptable? o definitivamente apesta? **

**como está en el resumen, es la secuela de mi one Questions, y la idea la tenia hace muuuuuuuuucho, y ya tengo algunos capis, el problema se daba con este capitulo en particular porque no quedaba como queria. Y la otra razon por la que no publicaba antes esto era porque quería esperar esta fecha específica, ya que hoy termino oficialmente mi colegio, y para mí( llamenlo tontería o como quieran) es una fecha... importante? marcante? ni sé como definirlo. **

**como ya tengo algunos capítulos terminados, trataré de actualizar cada sábado. **

**Así**** que.. de verdad espero que les guste, y ... ya dije que estoy de los nervios? pues sí, lo estoy ._. XD **

**criticas, sugerenciaas, vistos buenos y tomatazos serán bienvenidosen comentarios. **

**Au revoir! **

**félix félicis. **


	2. Chapter 2

_**-Capitulo 2-**_

_**Cuando teníamos todas las respuestas, de pronto cambiaron todas las preguntas- Mario Benedetti. **_

- ¿estás? –

Pero Sam no escuchaba.

Y rogaba porque el café que había tomado no tuviera algún alucinógeno.

Porque o estaba alucinando o Freddie estaba parado sosteniendo la puerta de un coche sin moverse.

-¿Sam?- la chica contuvo otra vez el aliento. Las alucinaciones no hablaban. volvió a dirigir su voz al celular

-Déjame adivinar, ¿Freddie? – dijo con la respiración agitada y la voz algo temblorosa que trató de disimular, del otro lado Carly enmudeció – Dime que es él, porque lo estoy viendo…- Freddie seguía sin moverse y Carly se había llevado una mano a la boca y seguía sin poder pronunciar palabra.

-Sam… eres tú- el chico por fin se decidió a cerrar la puerta del coche y dio unos pasos que lo acercaron a Sam. Era él, definitivamente era él.

¿Qué sentía? Pues, ni ella misma lo sabía, quizás que _no_ sentía fuera mejor de responder. Las piernas se le ablandaron, temblaban. Parecía que en cualquier momento la iban a dejar caer. El corazón le latía desenfrenadamente, más que la última vez que se subió a una montaña rusa. Quería gritar, quería agarrarlo a grandes abrazos y quería saltar de alegría ahí mismo. Quizás lo hubiera hecho si él no la estuviera mirando tan fijamente a los ojos., y si sus piernas no estuvieran empeñadas en adormilar sus fuerzas. Definitivamente lo habría hecho, pero simplemente no podía moverse. No con él mirándola así.

Entonces quiso que fuera un sueño.

Charlas con Carly diciéndole que no era correcto no comunicarse más con él se agolparon en su mente. Correos no respondidos, y más regaños de Carly por estar abandonando de cierta forma a su amigo, miradas de confusión y tristeza de su castaña amiga, que no entendía del todo porque ella hacía eso, pero queriendo comprenderla. Todo vino de golpe a su cabeza.

-Eso creo… - Dijo Sam casi en un susurro, pero que Freddie alcanzó a escuchar.

Era ella, y estaba seguro que no estaba soñando, pues ni en sus sueños pensó que Sam podía estar aún más hermosa de lo que la recordaba. Y sin embargo, lo estaba, ahí, frente a sus ojos.

¿Qué si estaba contento de verla? Contento no era la palabra. Pensándolo un segundo, no sabía cuál era la palabra. Sintió como las manos empezaron a sudarle, y el corazón se le aceleraba. Sólo quería hacer una cosa.

Abrazarla.

Y lo hizo. Mientras pronunciaba su nombre como hace mucho no lo hacía, con alivio.

Sintió como Sam se tensó un poco, pero al cabo de un par de segundos lo abrazó de igual forma, y entonces Freddie Benson sintió lo que ya pensaba que nunca más sentiría: su estómago parecía, después de años, volver a estar atacado por miles de cosas que seguro tenían alas. Era…_ ése_ cosquilleo. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

Sam al sentir a Freddie abrazarla, se quedó helada, ¿merecía un abrazo? Definitivamente no. Pero, ¿qué persona rehúsa a algo tan bueno, aún no mereciéndolo? Alguien íntegro. Sam era íntegra, claro que sí. Pero era difícil recordarlo entre el perfume de Freddie y sus brazos alrededor de ella. Más bien, era completamente imposible.

Habían pasado cinco años… cinco años de no verse, de no hablarse, de no escucharse y de no sentirse. Cinco años de nostalgias, de suspiros y más nostalgias, cinco años de tanto que sintieron y les dolió, y cinco años de nada de Sam y Freddie. Cinco años que pretendían caber en un abrazo.

Cuando se separaron, Sam lo recordó y tratando de oprimir todas las sensaciones que ese abrazo le habían traído, desvió la mirada algo ofuscada. ¿Por qué él estaba como si nada?

Freddie la soltó con una sonrisa, para luego dar paso a la confusión.

Charlas con Carly donde ésta justificaba que Sam no se hubiera comunicado con él, correos sin respuesta, y más justificaciones de Carly le vinieron a la memoria como si la expresión que vio en Sam estuviera cargada de ellas.

Bajó la mirada, con una opresión en el pecho sumándose a la lista de sensaciones que experimentaba en ese momento. No sabía que decir ahora, nada era claro, pero no estaba seguro de querer explicaciones. De pronto escucharon una vocecita salir del teléfono de Sam.

-Sam… responde ¿estás ahí? – Freddie miró a Sam curioso olvidando por un momento los pensamientos y sentimientos revueltos, Sam hizo lo mismo.

-¿Es Carly?- la rubia asintió y puso el celular en alta voz.

-Carls, aquí estoy. Bueno, estamos.

-¿puedes repetirme lo que dijiste? Y… ¿estamos?

-Hola Carly…- Carly abrió mucho los ojos, mientras una señora de grandes gafas la miraba como si estuviera loca, no era su culpa tener tantas expresiones faciales, y que ésa mañana le hicieran hacerlas más de lo normal.

-¿Freddie?- dijo yendo al baño del aeropuerto para hablar, ya no se podía expresar uno con tranquilidad esperando su vuelo. – oh, Fredward… ¡eres un desconsiderado!

-Me da gusto oírte también… - dijo sarcásticamente, Sam soltó una risita y por un segundo ambos se miraron compartiendo un pensamiento: ese momento estaba siendo tan¨ los antiguos Carly, Sam y Freddie¨

-Hablo en serio…¿no pudiste avisarme antes? Quería irte a dar un recibimiento de forma decente y ahora me lo tendrás que dar tú a mí.

-Este sin duda es un recibimiento… - Dijo Sam tratando de bromear, mientras veía algo intrigada como un joven rubio se encaminaba hacia ellos por detrás de Freddie.

-Te mandé muchos correos, Carly- Dijo Freddie pacientemente, mientras veía como Dylan, que había llegado a su lado, saludaba a Sam con la mano, y ésta, algo confundida le devolvía el silencioso saludo.

-Sabes que no reviso mi correo con frecuencia… mínimo esperar que me conectara o

-Con una amiga así… - dijo Dylan al escuchar la voz saliendo del teléfono., había oído hablar de Carly y al igual que a Sam, la conocía por fotos que Freddie le había mostrado, pero esa Carly era algo… histérica a veces, por lo que sabía. No que Freddie se había expresado así, era sólo lo que a él le parecía.

-¿Quien dijo eso?- dijo una Carly algo enojada del otro lado, Sam y Freddie miraron a Dylan con caras de: oh, oh.

-¿Qué cosa? – dijo Sam para evitar cualquier posible altercado o colapso nervioso para Carly. – estamos bien, nos acabamos de encontrar en la calle mientras yo iba a la academia y estamos bien, gracias Carls- dijo Sam sonriendo, Carly se sintió algo culpable, había olvidado totalmente que Sam no sabía la venida de Freddie con anterioridad, y que éste no sabía que ella estaba en nueva york, había olvidado lo que el reencuentro de esos dos significaría. Porque eso ni ella misma lo sabía con seguridad.

-Perdón… bueno, ya hablaremos, en unas horas llego, Sam, ¿puedo.-

-Te quedas conmigo, ni hablar.

-¿Irán a recibirme en el aeropuerto? – dijo Carly despacio… las cosas no habían empezado como ella quería con Sam y Freddie, pero desde ahora haría lo posible para que así fuera.

-Claro… - dijeron Sam y Freddie al mismo tiempo, Dylan alzó las cejas divertido.

-Nos vemos en unas horas…y¿ me dejan decirles algo para no perder la costumbre? Hace tanto no hablaba con ambos juntos que…

-¿Decirnos qué? – dijeron otra vez al unísono, Dylan volvió mirarlos con las cejas arqueadas, esta vez mas sorprendido que divertido. Ellos se miraron se igual forma para luego volver su atención a Carly.

-¡No se maten!- volvieron a mirarse, sorprendidos primero, para luego soltar ambos una risa corta.

-No prometo nada… - Dijo Sam divertida, si no fuera por esa llamada posiblemente estaría teniendo una crisis existencial, así que mejor aprovechar mientras durara, sabía que lo difícil vendría al cortar.

-¡los quiero!

-¡También te queremos!

-¿Siempre hacen eso? – dijo Dylan no pudiendo evitar preguntar, era chistoso pero extraño escucharlos hablar al mismo tiempo. del otro lado algo en los oídos de Carly hizo Clic

-¿Quién dijo eso? Fue el que dijo que-

-Carls! Perdona pero ya se me hizo muy tarde… - Dijo Sam, salvando a Dylan sin querer, pues de verdad se le había hecho tarde.

-Ok, yo ya me tengo que ir también, en unas horas estoy ahí- dijo emocionada

-Llámame cuando llegues- dijeron los mejores amigos de la castaña,

-Creo que sí hacen siempre eso…- dijo susurrando Dylan, resignado de que nadie le explicara sobre el tema

-Freddie, no puedo llamarte…

-Anda, es cierto…

-¿por?

-No tengo un número con una línea de aquí y

-Ah, entiendo

-Entonces, llego como en 4 horas o algo así…porque no se ponen de acuerdo con Sam, y cuando le aviso ambos vienen por mí- dijo Carly de manera calma y como si estuviera hablando del clima, sabía que ponerlos en una situación así era malo, no estaba en sus planes forzar las cosas, pero por algo tenía que empezar.

-Seguro… - Dijo Sam no muy segura

-No hay problema.- concordó Freddie vacilando un poco

-Bye chicos, los amo- Carly con una sonrisa, cortó la llamada.

Sam y Freddie se quedaron helados, hasta que Freddie agradeció que Dylan los sacara de sus cavilaciones.

-No seas mal educado y preséntame- dijo Dylan susurrándole a Freddie, Sam, quien había estado sumida en un blanco total en su mente, sonrió al escucharlo, por alguna extraña razón, ese chico ya le caía bien.

-Sam… él es Dylan, mi compañero de trabajo y mejor amigo- Sam se sorprendió un poco al escuchar ¨mejor amigo¨ pero no lo demostró, Dylan sonrió ampliamente mientras le pasaba la mano y la besaba en la mejilla.- y ella es Sam.

-Un placer

-El placer es mío… - ambos se sonrieron, Dylan amablemente y Sam algo divertida.

-Bueno- dijo volviéndose a Freddie, -entonces ¿dentro de 4 horas en esta dirección?- dijo pasándole un papelito, era la dirección de un café frente a la academia- nos quedará cerca para pasar por Carly – Dijo Sam con una leve sonrisa, un poco incómoda, en realidad todavía no terminaba de asimilar todo eso y tenía muchas preguntas, pero más ganas de no responder nada que Freddie tenía derecho a preguntar.

-Claro, nos vemos en cuatro horas…

-Bueno, los dejo, ¡que tengan lindo día! – dijo Sam dando pasos hacia atrás, con una mano levantada, Dylan notó como tanto su amigo como la rubia se miraban con ternura, parecían cohibidos, pero la ternura y la dulzura estaban ahí. Luego Sam se volteó y empezó a caminar con paso acelerado, Freddie siguió mirándola hasta que desapareció en la vuelta de la esquina

-Oh, claro que estamos teniendo ya un lindo día… ¿verdad Benson? – Dijo Dylan de forma socarrona, y dando unas palmadas a su amigo en el hombro, pero mirando hacia donde Sam había desaparecido, Dylan esperaba que Freddie le respondiera, pero éste solo bajó la mirada, con una expresión que era difícil de descifrar: tenía el ceño fruncido, y la mirada algo ¿desanimada? Pero una media sonrisa en sus labios, el rubio frunció el entrecejo pero no dijo nada.

-Vamos, tenemos que llegar al apartamento.- dijo Freddie dando media vuelta, Dylan lo siguió

-Y a una cama...

Y ambos volvieron al coche donde el chofer los esperaba con una rosquilla en la mano, visiblemente más despreocupado que cuando se habían bajado, y se dirigieron a su destino.

* * *

><p>La sala estaba vacía ya, dentro de media hora encontraría a Freddie en la cafetería de en frente, paseó por el salón vacío, miró los espejos que rodeaban toda la sala y suspiró ¿que se suponía que era todo eso que estaba pasando?<p>

-Profesora… ¿se encuentra bien? –Sam volteó para encontrarse con Jen, su alumna más tímida, pero también una de las mas talentosas

-Jen… claro que sí- respondió Sam sonriendo levemente

-Bueno, pero si puedo ayudar en algo…

-Estoy bien- Dijo Sam algo sorprendida por la preocupación con la que su alumna le hablaba- ¿Por qué piensas que me pasa algo?

-Bueno- la chica bajó la mirada, - es que cambió la mitad de la coreografía y luego volvió a los pasos anteriores, y también parecía, no sé, cansada

-Es que, no dormí bien anoche y eso es fatal,- dijo en tono alegre, pero la mirada intrigada de su alumna seguía ahí

-Bueno, en ese caso ojalá hoy duerma bien…

-Sí… eso espero- concordó la rubia mirando un punto fijo en la nada, Jen frunció el entrecejo, su profesora no era así y eso estaba demasiado raro.

-Bueno, me tengo que ir…

-Te veo en la siguiente clase

-Hasta luego

Sam volvió a suspirar, había suspirado esa mañana _más que Carly cuando veía Titanic_, pensó, se miró en el espejo y soltó su pelo que había sujetado con un ganchillo para la clase. Agarró sus cosas y fue a cambiarse, para ir a la cafetería.

* * *

><p>El lugar era tranquilo, cuando entró, encima de la puerta una campanita anunció su llegada, Freddie paseó los ojos por el lugar, había como 15 personas en el local, eligió el lugar al lado de la ventana desde donde se podía ver la calle y se sentó a esperar a Sam.<p>

Si le preguntaban cómo estaba en esos momentos, su respuesta más sincera y acertada sería: me siento un licuado. Así de sin sentido y mezclado, delicioso pero mezclado y sin sentido.

-Hey… perdón si te hice esperar mucho- dijo Sam llegando, Freddie salió de su ensimismamiento

-No, acabo de llegar, no te preocupes - cuando terminó de hablar, y Sam se disponía a sentarse, su celular sonó.

-Carls… ok, ya vamos- volvió a guardar su celular- ya llegó… y yo hoy no traje mi coche así que-

-No, estoy con coche, no es mío, es de la compañía pero ahora lo usare hasta que me traigan el mío.

-Ok... entonces vamos.

En el coche ambos estaban sin hablar, mientras una canción sonaba a bajo volumen por la radio, de pronto Sam soltó una risa divertida.

-¿qué pasa?

-Bueno… salimos del lugar sin al menos comprar un café… Carly siempre dice que es de mala educación entrar a un lugar sin al menos comprar un caramelo.- Sam apenas y acabó de pronunciar esas palabras, quiso darse un zape en la frente, en forma de felicitación por haber dicho algo tan… tonto. _Francamente, Samantha_… pensó. Freddie sonrió, con el ceño fruncido, pero sonrió.

-Bueno, entonces vamos por Carly y volvemos al café para mostrar que no somos un par de maleducados…-

-¿acaso dije que quería mostrar eso? – dijo Sam sonriendo fugazmente, estaba un haz de nervios, y cuando estaba nerviosa decía cosas tontas y lo que hacía a veces era todavía peor.

-Claro…- Freddie dejó ver una media sonrisa antes de que ambos volvieran al incómodo y raro silencio. Francamente no parecía que Sam Pucket y Fredward Benson estuvieran en el mismo lugar, juntos. Por momentos cuando hablaron con Carly, sí. Pero habían cosas que no estaban bien entre ellos y que fingieran que no pasaba nada lo volvía peor.

Llegaron al aeropuerto, y se dirigieron hacia donde Carly les había dicho que estaba

-¡Ustedes!- Dijo Carly llegando a ellos y abrazando a ambos al mismo tiempo, ellos inmediatamente le correspondieron – ustedes no saben lo mucho que los extrañé… de verdad que no lo saben- dijo todavía en medio de ambos, ellos se miraron y sonrieron levemente, de los tres era ella la más sentimental, y quizás también la más cariñosa.

-También te extrañamos… - dijeron al unísono, Carly los soltó y dejó ver una gran sonrisa, por primera vez no les diría que dejaran de hacer eso, lo había extrañado demasiado

-Amo cuando hablan al mismo tiempo… - dijo ante la cara de confusión de Sam y Freddie, siempre les decía ¨tienen que dejar de hacer eso¨- no me miren así… no saben de verdad cuanto extrañé que hablaran al mismo tiempo, o que mientras yo regañaba a uno el otro bromeara, y un montón de cosas.-ambos se miraron y luego volvieron a mirar a Carly para soltar una risa corta.

Los tres se encaminaron al coche, Carly notó inmediatamente, que, como ya había predicho, la situación entre Sam y Freddie era extraña, esos dos tenían que hablar pero ya no los podía obligar a hacerlo como antes cuando tenían un problema. Ahora eran adultos y aunque algunas cosas nunca cambian, otras sí.

Freddie las dejó en frente del edificio del apartamento de Sam, y se tuvo que ir alegando que tenía cosas que arreglar para el día siguiente.

En lo que quedó de la tarde Sam ayudó a Carly a acomodar sus cosas en el cuarto contiguo al suyo, que era donde se solía quedar cuando venía a visitarla. Sam estaba muy sumida en sus pensamientos, y Carly, quien tenía ganas de escucharla y hablar con ella, supo que aún no era el momento, así que se dedicaba a observarla disimuladamente tratando de diagnosticar la dimensión del caso. Entre acomodar sus cosas y darse un baño, la noche llegó y la castaña se fue a dormir temprano sabiendo que al día siguiente tendría muchas cosas que hacer.

* * *

><p>Su vida ya estaba hecha. Sí.<p>

Era bailarina, maestra, tenía buenos amigos, y muchas cosas en su lista que quería hacer antes de morir, que todavía estaban pendientes.

Ella no tenía todo controlado, pero tenía un plan.

Levantarse cada mañana aprendiendo, haciendo cosas nuevas y mejorar aquello que ya hacía, querer a la gente que quería hasta volverse viejita, Charlar interminablemente con Carly en las madrugadas, por video chat o personalmente, tirarse de un paracaídas, Ver crecer a David y haciendo el papel que le correspondía, dar esa mirada con Alan cuando vieran que con alguna amiguita había algo especial, hacerla de sabia alguna vez para sus nietos.

Bueno, tal vez no lo había planeado todo. ¿Cómo iba a pensar en nietos si estaba enamorada de alguien que vivía en Londres? La respuesta era fácil como comer grasitos. Adoptar un niño. Porque no estaba en sus planes enamorarse otra vez y todo eso. El plan era fácil. Las respuestas que había conseguido para su vida eran lógicas y buenas.

Y de pronto viene él.

Ahora ¿Qué hacía?

Y además…. ¿Dónde mandaba todo eso que había sentido al volver a verlo?

Dio otra vuelta más en su cama, el sueño no veía por nada y esperar le estaba pareciendo eterno.

* * *

><p>El no iba a moverse de Nueva York.<p>

Eso iba a hacer.

Y ahora, todo estaba tan confuso.

Abrió la puerta corrediza que daba al balcón y viento fresco lo envolvió.

Se había dicho a sí mismo que sería fuerte y no la molestaría.

Y sin molestarla, volvió a encontrarla.

El sólo recordarla esa mañana lo hizo sonreír, estaba realmente hermosa.

Y todo eso que había sentido era tan… intenso. La última vez que sintió algo así de intenso fue en el aeropuerto rumbo a Londres. Y justamente por causa de ella, pero en ese entonces él estaba enamorado de ella, era comprensible.

¿Estaba?

Suspiró.

Todo lo que había sentido, y todavía estaba sintiendo en consecuencia de esa mañana- tarde, era todo, menos ¨enamorado en tiempo pasado¨. Pero él no estaba listo para admitirlo.

¿Ella se había enojado porque él se fue y por eso no había hablado con el todo ese tiempo? ¿Era su culpa? ¿Todavía eran amigos? No lo sabía.

Una noche antes tampoco sabía muchas cosas, pero las principales las tenían fijas. Ahora no sabía ni tenía fijo nada.

Lo único que sabía era que su esquema se había ido a la basura.

Entonces la imagen de Sam y Carly abrazándolo le vino a la mente.

Sonrió.

Eran muchas preguntas, muchos pensamientos, demasiados sentimientos que ni el mismo comprendía, y poco sueño.

Sería una larga noche.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola :) <strong>

**alguien ahí? XD **

**bueno, bueno... recuerdo que este no fue un capitulo fácil de escribir. **

**In my place! (8) *-***

**lo siento, acaba de empezar a sonar ._. **

**bueno, como iba diciendo... es sabado y acá esta el capi :) **

**y de verdad espero que les haya gustado, en serio**

**y si no, pues igual quisiera saberlo, de verdad**

**les parecen muy largos los capis?**

**éste capi fue muy blablabla?**

**no les agradó?**

**les cayó mal el chofer que come rosquillas? **

**ok no ._. XDD **

**el punto es... criticas, sugerencias, vistos buenos, impresiones sobre el capi.. todo bienvenido en comentarios**

**me gustaria saber que pensaron sobre este y sobre como se van dando las cosas... **

**estoy siendo repetitiva? ._. **

**bueno, ya me voy :) **

**au revoir! **

**felix felicis !**


	3. Chapter 3

_**-Capítulo 3-**_

_**"No puedes huir de una debilidad, debes enfrentarte a ella o perecer"- Robert Louis Stevenson**_

Sam se asomó despacio a la sala de su departamento, pudo escuchar del equipo de sonido una canción de David Archuleta sonando levemente, y a Carly cantando mientras algo se freía.

Era temprano, La rubia todavía estaba de pijama, aún no se había entrado a bañar, sólo se cepilló los dientes para averiguar de qué iba el ruidito poco común en sus mañanas. Tan pronto como escuchó ¨_Is it real or just another crush?_ ¨ recordó con una sonrisa que Carly estaba en el área.

Se asomó a la cocina esta vez. Carly ya no tenía su pijama, estaba ya bien alistada como siempre. Tenía un delantal puesto y estaba concentrada en lo que fuera que estaba preparando para el desayuno. Sam dio media vuelta, dirigiéndose otra vez hacia su recamara para darse por fin un baño y alistarse,

Con el agua escurriéndole por todo el cuerpo, permaneció inmóvil, con la mirada perdida, recostada en la pared no supo exactamente cuánto tiempo.

Todo había pasado demasiado de repente.

Y ella aún no terminaba de asimilarlo.

Tantas veces, que no podía ni contarlas, había deseado volver a ver a Freddie por lo menos una vez más. Había permanecido en su cama despierta muchas noches antes de dormirse, imaginando lo que haría si pudiera verlo otra vez. Imaginando todo como una tonta película. Se rió de sí misma con algo de amargura. Sí, había imaginado todo como una estúpida y perfecta película.

Trató de concentrarse sólo en bañarse. Trató que el agua que estaba cayendo sobre su cabeza fuera algo como un borrador momentáneo. Pero no funcionaba.

Las veces que Alan le decía que ella seguía enamorada de Freddie, ella lo negaba, o más bien decía que no era lógico, que no era posible que después de todos esos años y sin al menos verse o hablarse, ella siguiera sintiendo eso.

Pero muy en el fondo lo temía. Temía que Alan tuviera razón. ¿A que la llevaría estar enamorada de alguien que hacía años no veía, y según ella, no volvería a ver, y además vivía en Londres? A ningún lado. Era comprensible que quisiera hacer como si no fuera así.

Pero ahora todo era distinto.

Ella había dejado de objetar cuando Alan hacía alusiones al tema., Sólo continuaba como si no hubiera escuchado nada. Porque no era como si asumirlo o no fuera a cambiar algo.

_Porque él estaba en Londres. _

Además, No era como si ella considerara toda la cosa normal para admitirla así como así.

Porque nada de aquello era normal. Sentir eso cuando él ni siquiera estaba y después de tanto, definitivamente no era normal.

Y luego cuando lo volvió a ver se volvió a sentir como una adolescente. Se volvió a sentir como la Sam de Seattle frente a Fredward _tecniñoño_ Benson.

Pero no era sólo eso.

Era como si ambos todavía no terminaran de reencontrarse. Y ella creía saber porque.

* * *

><p>Dylan volvió a tirarle a Freddie un cereal mientras éste ¨leía ¨ el periódico. El castaño se pasó la mano por la frente, donde lo había acertado el cereal, mientras miraba a todos lados. Frente suyo, Dylan comía tranquila y seriamente sus cereales con yogurt. Entonces Freddie volvió, olvidando ése algo que lo había acertado, a leer su periódico.<p>

Otro cereal.

Volvió a levantar la vista, y Dylan seguía comiendo tranquila y concentradamente su cereal. Freddie rodó los ojos. Dylan podía ser absolutamente infantil a veces. Bueno, ¿a veces?

-Dylan…

-Eu… - dijo el rubio levantando la vista y aparentemente saliendo de sus pensamientos.

-Deja de tirarme lo que sea que me estés tirando ¿quieres?

-Pero yo no estoy haciendo nada… - los ojos de Dylan se abrieron más dejando ver algo de indignación.

-Claro que no…

-Nop - dijo ignorando el tono sarcástico de Freddie y volviendo a mirar su interesante plato de cereal, a Freddie le dio algo de curiosidad saber que tan interesante podía ser un plato con cereal. Más divertido que su periódico, eso seguro.

Otro cereal.

-Dylan… sería realmente genial leer mi periódico. – dijo poniendo su periódico en la mesa, en medio de ambos., con tono cansado

-Claro, eso imaginé cuando noté que estás hace una hora en la misma página, tan interesante que lees y relees la misma cosa.- dijo Dylan con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia y levantando una ceja. Freddie odiaba cuando hacia eso porque era su forma de decir ¨jaque mate¨.

-Está bien… pregunta lo que quieras… - dijo Freddie cruzándose de brazos, sabía que tarde o temprano ese momento llegaría,

-¿Qué? Oh, no Freddie, hermano… sin presiones- dijo con una sonrisa amable, que a Freddie le pareció más malévola que otra cosa. Siempre que Dylan quería saber o simplemente obtener algo, hacía la guerra del silencio. Era simplemente un maestro en eso. Dejaba de hablarle a Freddie de eso que realmente quería hablar y actuaba como si nada. Cosa que a Freddie siempre terminaba por ponerle los nervios de punta o la conciencia terminaba pensándole una tonelada. Así era como Dylan siempre ganaba.

-Estoy bien… ¿está bien? De verdad que lo estoy. – por fin Dylan dejó las expresiones de lado y miró seriamente a su amigo.

-Estabas bien… estabas sonriendo como tonto, para ser más exactos, pero hoy desde que te despertaste estás como ido. Y si no quieres hablar de ello, sin presiones.- dijo otra vez sonriendo el rubio, Freddie frunció el entrecejo.

-creo que me caes mal…- dijo Freddie mirándolo, Dylan ensanchó su sonrisa

-Yo también te adoro, Fredward

-Tengo miedo de haber perdido su amistad. – dijo el castaño, no muy convencido de que eso era lo único que temía haber perdido. Dylan arqueó las cejas, y fue hacia donde estaba Freddie, con las manos en los bolsillos.

-¿su amistad? – dijo permaneciendo en pie y observando a su amigo, como si esperara que Freddie añadiera más, entonces se dijo que era mejor dejar que Freddie solito se diera cuenta de las cosas que él ya sabía. - yo que ya pensaba que te diría hoy mismo mi¨ te lo dije¨ - lamentó.

-No empieces… - dijo Freddie tapándose la cara con un cojín. No quería ni pensar en eso.

-Bueno, el punto es que estás siendo tonto. – dijo Dylan sonriendo con amabilidad, como si le hubiera hecho un cumplido, Freddie lo miró incrédulo para luego volver a taparse la cara.

-¿gracias?

-No hay de que…, pero en serio. ¿no te parece que sería buena idea hablar con ella?

-Claro, y que me diga que me dejó de hablar porque el que se fue fui yo y ella no tenia porque seguirm-

-Freddie… - el castaño lo miró y suspiró, algo abatido- es eso o estar en la misma página del periódico sin saber que decía, todas las mañanas. Y hay mucho cereal en la cocina. – dijo Dylan con sobreactuado tono de advertencia., rompiendo el corto momento de seriedad, Freddie rodó los ojos sonriendo. Luego volvió a mirar el techo suspirando.

Supongo que después de todo, tienes razón.

* * *

><p>No estaba siendo fácil para Carly.<p>

Nada fácil.

Es que pedirle a Carly Shay que permaneciera callada esperando que le hablen de algo era como pedirle al mismísimo Lord Voldemort que fuera un hippie de larga melena. No estaba en su naturaleza.

Frunció el entrecejo mientras miraba una taza de café humeante frente a ella.

¿Ellos le contaban las cosas naturalmente, llegado el momento que no pudieran aguantar, como la gente normal? No que ella recordara. Suspiró. Sólo quería que las cosas entre ellos se arreglaran. Que volviera a ser amigos. Al menos por ahora.

O esos dos hablaban o esos dos hablaban. De eso se encargaba ella.

-¡Carly! Eso huele demasiado rico… ¿me invitas? – dijo una sonriente Sam sentándose en la mesa, justo en frente suyo, Carly salió de sus cavilaciones y sonrió.

-Claro…- se levantó y trajo el desayuno de Sam: huevos revueltos, tocino y jugo de naranja, luego volvió a tomar su café y se dio cuenta que ya se había enfriado. Frunció el entrecejo.

-¡Esto está genial!- Carly se mantuvo en silencio. – ¿pasa algo?

-¿vas a hablar con él? – Sam paró de masticar y se maldijo por preguntar. Claro que pasaba algo.

-Ammm- dejó su desayuno de lado- Carly yo… no sé si sea necesario, es decir-

-¿Que no es necesario?- Carly miro un rato la mesa, como si estuviera seleccionando las palabras adecuadas que decir, luego volvió a mirar a Sam- ¿de verdad? ¿pretendes sólo… hacer que Freddie es un conocido y ya? Sam, ustedes tienen más historia que silvestre y piolín juntos… no puede

-¿historia?- Sam se tensó un poco, eso era cierto y quizás Carly lo decía más por la amistad de ambos, pero ella no había podido obviar esa _otra _historia paralela- y… ¿silvestre y piolín?

-No me interrumpas. Aunque si Freddie hubiera escuchado eso, estaría de acuerdo en que le gana a los caballos en un establo…- dijo despacio recordando la noche del encierro en que Sam había besado a Freddie.

-¿caballos? ¿Qué?- Carly siguió hablando

-El punto es que ustedes no pueden simplemente hacer como que no pasa nada. O hacer que de pronto solo son conocidos, después de todo lo que ya pasaron juntos. Yo sé que él era y sigue y seguirá siendo importante para ti como tú para él y no intentes convencerme, o peor, convencerte, de lo contrario.

-Pero…

-La prueba de eso es toda esa tensión entre ustedes ayer…

-Es que…

-Sam…

-¿y qué le digo? ¿a ver?- dijo Sam algo exasperada.

-La verdad. Verdad que yo no quise forzar a saber, porque respeté tu decisión y punto. Pero él se merece eso, y además sin eso no pueden arreglar nada. ¿en serio tengo que repetirte todo lo que te dije? ¡es Freddie, Sam! Es nuestro amigo, mejor amigo. Si eso no te basta, no sé que lo hará.

-Quizás ya no sea mi amigo, y lo sab-

-¡Oh, Sam!, no me vengas con eso. Tú y yo sabemos que cosas verdaderas no terminan. Y la amistad es una de ellas, y nuestra amistad, según yo, fue verdadera, la de los tres. -

La castaña se levantó y se llevó el plato vacio de Sam junto con su taza de café. Ella sabía que todo aquello no era apenas cuestión de amistad, entre los dos había más cosas sin resolver, porque le bastó volverlos a ver juntos para darse cuenta. Pero por ahora sólo podía apelar a eso: su amistad. Debía hacer que de a poco fueran arreglando terreno por terreno todo. Y primero lo primero.

Sam, por su lado, suspiró. Carly tenía razón.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Freddie estaba instalándose en su nueva oficina. Le gustaba. Era enorme, espaciosa, iluminada y con el enorme ventanal hacia el parque central.

Dylan estaba en la oficina contigua a la suya y eso le valió esa mañana como tres visitas de su amigo para decirle qué le gustaba y qué no de ahí. En la lista de que no le gustaba estaba su secretaria. Aunque no sabía porque, parecía una señora muy… profesional.

Mientras arreglaba algunas cosas en su computadora, recibió un correo de Carly.

_¡Hola Freddie!_

_¿Qué dices de venir a cenar con Sam y conmigo hoy? Serán tacos de spaghetti aunque no sé si me salgan tan ricos como a Spencer, y por si las dudas prepararé algo más, no te preocupes. Ah, y trae al famoso Dylan. Estaré encantada de conocerlo, Con eso que Sam ya lo conoció y dijo que le cayó muy bien._

_Buena suerte en tu primer día. Espero que todo te salga bien. _

_Besos._

_Carly_

_Pd: necesitas conseguirte urgente una línea de celular. _

Freddie suspiró.

* * *

><p>-Carly… estuve pensando… ¿Qué se supone que harán Dylan y tu mientras yo hablo con Freddie?- dijo Sam con tono pícaro, mientras acomodaba cubiertos en la mesa, Carly rodó los ojos.<p>

-Ay, Sam…

-Es que acomodar cubiertos es aburrido… - se defendió la rubia.

En eso escucharon el timbre. Debían ser ellos. Carly se dirigió a la puerta, y Sam se fue a sentar al sofá.

-¡Hola Freddie!- dijo abrazándolo. Dylan vio la escena con las cejas arqueadas y Sam, que los miraba desde su lugar, soltó una risita por la expresión del rubio.

-Hola Carly… - dijo Freddie correspondiendo el abrazo con una sonrisa,

-Pasen, están en su casa- Dylan, dirigiéndole una mirada a Freddie soltó una tosecita y Carly frunció el entrecejo confundida, por su parte Sam sonrió divertida y el castaño rodó los ojos, sonriendo disimuladamente.

-Carly, Dylan, Dylan, Carly- dijo señalándolos a la par que los nombraba.

-Mucho gusto- dijo Carly pasándole la mano, Dylan hizo lo mismo

-Igualmente- dijo el rubio, y algo en la cabeza de Carly hizo clic

-¿eres el chistosito del teléfono? – dijo frunciendo el ceño, ligeramente disgustada.

-¿yo? – Dylan parpadeó varias veces antes de caer en la cuenta de lo que Carly estaba hablando, Sam y Freddie arquearon los cejas cuando Dylan empezó a reír por lo bajo- ah… si… jaja supongo que sí...- Carly le dirigió una mirada gélida y Dylan dejó de encontrar divertido aquello. Esa chica no tenía sentido del humor. Sam y Freddie quisieron reír, pero ambos, como si se leyeran el pensamiento, encontraron mejor disimular carraspeando al mismo tiempo. Una ceñuda Carly y un ligeramente ofendido Dylan voltearon a mirarlos.

-Bueno, bueno… la cena está lista. ¿Quién tiene hambre?- dijo Sam yendo hacia el comedor. El primero en ir tras ella, muy serio, fue Dylan, luego Freddie y por ultimo Carly.

La cena transcurrió con Sam y Dylan bromeando muy a gusto sobre diversos temas, y Carly y Freddie hablando sobre la compañía donde ahora trabajaban Freddie y Dylan, básicamente. Sam y Freddie se hacían preguntas sobre sus respectivos trabajos, pero eran esporádicas, cortas y dejaban un silencio algo incomodo entre los cuatro. Por su parte Dylan y Carly, bueno, ni se miraban ni se dirigían la palabra.

Terminaron de cenar, y cuando ya se dirigían a la sala, Carly suspiró.

-Dylan… - Dylan volteó a verla con desconfianza, Sam se tensó un poco pues ya estaba esperando eso, y Freddie solo estaba confundido. – Ammm, mi… computadora, eres compañero de Freddie, ¿cierto? Puedes ver qué le pasa a mi-

-Pero Freddie…- dijo Dylan confundido,

-Freddie está cansado… y

-Yo también.- puntualizó el rubio algo indignado. Sam supo que Carly quería golpearlo cuando la vio cerrar los ojos y suspirar.

-Necesito que vengas conmigo.- dijo Carly tomando al chico del brazo y llevándolo a su recamara, Freddie arqueó las cejas

Ambos se sentaron en el sofá, sumidos en sus pensamientos, luego cuando se dieron cuenta que ese era un momento bueno para hablar, decidieron hacerlo:

-Necesito decirte algo…- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, luego rieron por lo bajo sorprendidos de que eso les siguiera pasando

-Creo que siempre haremos eso…- comentó Freddie divertido, Sam asintió.

-Yo… Freddie, necesito que me escuches. – dijo mirándolo, Freddie permaneció unos segundos sin decir o hacer nada más que mirarla de vuelta, pero finalmente asintió. – yo… mira, esto…

-Sam… - dijo casi en un susurro haciendo que la chica lo mirara a los ojos, y dándole la confianza que parecía faltarle para que hablara

-Yo soy una tonta, sé lo que hice, sé que dejé de hablarte y de comunicarme contigo sin siquiera darte una razón, y sé que eso no hacen los amigos, sé que hice mal, de verdad que sí, y esto te sonará orgullo o lo que sea, pero tenía mis motivos. Motivos estúpidos, pero los tenía, y a veces todo lo que necesitas son motivos estúpidos.- Freddie no pudo evitar sonreír- yo, creí que llegaría el momento en que eso pasaría, ¿sabes? Dejar de hablarnos, y seguir cada uno por su lado. Aunque ya lo estuviéramos, ¿me entiendes al menos?

-Si…

-Y… creo que quería acostumbrarme. – no supo si eso sonó tan amargo cuanto fue decirlo- creo que, de cierto modo fui una cobarde. Y una mala amiga. Creí que era mejor para los dos porque… tal vez terminara pidiéndote que volvieras. Y tenías que estar allá. – Freddie permaneció en silencio, sin saber que decir. La miró, ella miraba el piso como si fuera la cosa más interesante que ya hubiera visto- yo sabía que no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para seguirte tratando y que estuvieras tan lejos, cuando te quería aquí.

-Si me hubieras pedido eso, definitivamente hubiera vuelto.

-Lo sé, eres un tonto- dijo Sam alzando la vista y sonriendo levemente, Freddie sonrió también- estás en todo tu derecho de enojarte, yo no me porté como una amiga y si no quieres seguir- no pudo continuar porque Freddie la abrazó.

-Realmente te extrañé- le susurró al oído Freddie, mientras una escondida Carly ahogaba un gritito de emoción, y detrás de ella, Dylan sonreía.

* * *

><p><em><strong>hola :) <strong>_

_**antes que nada, siento no haber subido el capitulo ayer, pero como no pude conectarme en la tarde- noche, y en la mañana se me habia olvidado, lo siento. **_

_**pero acá está :) **_

_**quiero agradecer sus reviews, de verdad muchisimas gracias. **_

_**y ¿que tal éste capi? francamente no recuerdo haber tomado café antes de escribirlo, pero eso parece, asi que no se ._. **_

_**ojalá les haya gustado. **_

_**felix felicis y buenisimas vibras para esta semana :D **_

_**au revoir! **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**-Capitulo 4-**_

_**El chico vio el cometa y de repente su vida tenía sentido y cuando se fue espero toda su vida a que volviese a él. Era más que un simple cometa por lo que aportó a su vida, dirección, belleza, significado... Hay muchos que no lo podían entender y algunas veces caminaba entre ellos, pero incluso en sus horas más oscuras, él sabía en su corazón que un día aquello volvería a él, y su mundo volvería a estar completo otra vez, y sus creencias en Dios, en el amor y el arte renacerían en su corazón- **__**Lucas Scott- One Tree Hill.5ta temporada.**_

-Realmente te extrañé- le susurró al oído Freddie, mientras una escondida Carly ahogaba un gritito de emoción, y detrás de ella, Dylan sonreía.

Era difícil para los dos chicos escondidos determinar que tan felices estaban, sin saberlo compartían un mismo pensamiento, esos dos todavía se querían, y ellos iban a ayudarlos a ser felices. Dylan volteó a ver a la sonriente y emocionada Carly a su lado, Si no estaba equivocado era tan Seddie como él. Al menos tenían algo en común y que ella estuviera con los ojos brillándole al mirar a sus mejores amigos, hizo que le cayera un poco bien, _sólo un poco_.

Rizos rubios y un aroma a menta dulce eran todo lo que a Fredward Benson le interesaba en esos momentos., porque eso sólo significaba _Sam Pucket_.

Y entonces sintió que de pronto todo volvía a tener sentido. Como si todo estuviera en su lugar otra vez y él estuviera donde tenía que estar. Una voz en su cabeza lo hizo sonrojarse… ¿le importaba si era ahí donde tenía que estar? No realmente. Pero era ahí donde quería estar.

Los timbres son absolutamente odiosos, al menos eso pensó Freddie cuando lo escuchó sonar.

-Ya vuelvo, - dijo Sam levantándose y yendo en dirección a la puerta, Carly salió por fin de su escondite, y Dylan decidió imitarla.

-¿y que tenía?

-¿ah? – Dylan frunció el entrecejo

-¿no fuiste a revisar algo? – dijo Freddie ahora confundido también.

-¿yo? ¡Auch!- el codo de Carly golpeó fuertemente el estomago de Dylan, y Freddie, después de sorprenderse, se confundió aún más. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Carly en seguida se recriminó, era cierto que ese chico la exasperaba, pero no tenía que ser violenta. – no tienes que ser violenta también, con que no tengas sentido del humor es suficiente. – dijo Dylan muy serio y Freddie arqueó las cejas, muy pocas veces Dylan hablaba serio.

-Perdona, fue sin querer. – ambos chicos arquearon las cejas con incredulidad, y Carly se sintió intimidada y suplicó interiormente por ayuda…, suspiró aliviada mientras veía a su mejor amiga acercarse.

-¡Chicos! quiero presentarles a dos personas – dijo con una amplia sonrisa, luego hizo un gesto con la mano y detrás de ella apareció un pelinegro de ojos verdes y mucho más alto que la rubia – éste es Alan, mi amigo del alma, corazón, riñón y lo que quieran.- dijo Sam muy animada, Carly, Dylan y el mismo Alan soltaron una risa corta, Freddie sonrió fugazmente mirando a Sam, y luego volvió una mirada inexpresiva a su acompañante. – Alan, él es Dylan,- ambos se pasaron la mano sonriendo, - ella es Carly

-¡Ella me habló tanto de ti! De verdad… es un verdadero placer conocerte, en serio… además tu programa-

-Vaya que eres amable cuando quieres. – dijo Dylan frunciendo ligeramente el entrecejo, y la morena volteó hacia él para fulminarlo con la mirada

-Vaya que eres moles-

-¡Tía! ¿ya puedo entrar? – escucharon una vocecita y Sam y Alan se miraron para luego reír

-Un rato más. – dijo Sam divertida, Freddie no pasó por alto la mirada que ambos se dieron y de pronto el pelinegro era _demasiado alto y demasiado sonriente_ para su gusto. – y él…- dijo la rubia señalando al castaño y mirando atenta a Alan- él es Freddie – Alan sonrió

-Mucho gust-el pelinegro de pronto abrió los ojos como platos-¿Freddie?

-Eso dije… Freddie, él es Alan, y yo soy Sam, y Dylan es Dylan, y Carly, Carly, y todos somos felices, ¿cierto?- dijo la rubia muy rápido, Carly arqueó las cejas, podía jurar que estaba nerviosa. – ahora sí… - dijo Sam casi gritando hacia la puerta.

-¡Y yo soy David!- entró en la sala un pequeño de poco más de un metro, con chaqueta, gafas redondas y una gorra del revés, sonriendo. Saludó con la mano a todos y se puso junto a Sam abrazando su cintura, que era a lo más que le llegaba.

-Awww, ¡eres tan lindo! Yo soy Carly, pero me puedes decir tía Carly, si quieres.- dijo la castaña pasándole la mano, éste se la tomó para agitarla animadamente. Mientras, los demás arqueaban las cejas-¿Qué? Spencer todavía no tiene hijos… y ustedes todavía me deben sobrinos... así que – Dijo la castaña muy decidida, Sam y Freddie compartieron una mirada, algo incómodos

-Yo soy Alan David Blake, pero me puedes decir David- dijo el pequeño sonriendo y acomodándose las gafas, Freddie y Dylan sonrieron

-Él es Dylan, mi nuevo amigo- Dijo Sam ésta vez señalando al rubio a Su lado, el niño miró al muchacho por encima de sus gafas, seriamente, para luego sonreír otra vez.

-Mucho gusto, David.

-Dylan…

-Y él es Freddie, mi mejor amigo. – Dijo Sam señalando por fin al castaño, Freddie notó que Alan no paraba de mirarlo atentamente, como curioso, pero su atención se centró en el pequeño que lo miraba examinándolo

-Fredward Benson, pero puedes decirme Freddie- dijo el castaño y Sam supo que escondía una sonrisa tras la expresión de seriedad y formalismo, David sonrió

-David, - Luego miró a Sam- ¿mejor amigo como mi papa?

-Ahám…

-Entonces tienes tantos años como él, ¿verdad?

-¡Hey! Yo tengo tantos años como tu papa… - dijo Sam fingiendo molestia, David se tapó la boca y aún así su risita traviesa se escuchó por toda la sala.

-Eso es mentira, tienes pocos menos que yo… - Dijo Alan abrazando a Sam, Freddie, que había estado sonriendo viendo a David, de pronto frunció el entrecejo y miraba a Alan de forma seria.

-Yo tengo 7… - dijo el pequeño con orgullo, captando la atención de todos nuevamente.

-Wow… 7 es una buena edad. – Dijo Dylan sentándose por fin, los demás lo imitaron y David lo miró sonriente, satisfecho con la afirmación.

-… y ¿tú cuantos tienes?

-Veintialgunos…

-Eso no es un número…

-Es lo que generalmente dices cuando quieres decir una verdad por la mitad…- David entrecerró los ojos, meditando si creer o no la explicación, luego decidió que parecía aceptable y asintió levemente con la cabeza.

-¿De dónde conoces a mi tía?- dijo dirigiéndose de golpe a Freddie, éste se sorprendió un poco, pero en seguida contestó

-Pues… del colegio, y del edificio donde vivía, y de un web show que teníamos- Dijo mirando a Carly y Sam, éstas sonreían.

-La conoces de muchos lados… o sea que la conoces mucho…

-Bueno, creo que eso es correcto. – Dijo Freddie, divertido

-Entonces… ¿podría hablar contigo más tarde? – dijo susurrando , Freddie respondió de la misma forma

-Seguro…

-Bueno,

-Bueno, bueno, eso digo yo. David, sabes bien que sólo vinimos por un rato y ya estas haciéndoles una entrevista a los amigos de tu tía, eso no es muy cortés. – Dijo el pelinegro en tono de advertencia, David se cruzó de brazos y se sentó – Sam, sólo pasábamos a traerte esto… es la imagen de la publicidad para el festival, tenemos que irnos porque mañana hay escuela, ¿cierto?

-Yo querría saber quien invento la escuela, sólo para decirle unas cuantas cositas… - dijo el más pequeño de la sala algo molesto, los demás no pudieron evitar reír.

-Yo querría saber qué pensará ése que trae regalos en navidad de eso… - dijo Alan con tono triste, David abrió mucho los ojos y se descruzó los brazos

-Deja de asustarlo, seguro que ese q trae regalos tampoco quería ir a la escuela pero lo hizo, y ¡ahora es famoso y querido por todos! Así que debes hacerlo- Dijo Sam sonriendo, Carly miraba todo con ternura, y Freddie miraba fijamente a Sam, sonriendo.

-Pero yo quiero ser director y productor como mi papa…

-Exacto. Y para eso tienes que ir a la escuela por todos los años que hagan falta. – dijo Alan sonriendo, David suspiró y apretó más su gorra contra su cabeza

-Supongo… nos vemos tía…

-Nos vemos mi grasito favorito…- dijo la rubia revolviendo el castaño cabello del pequeño, el chico carraspeó.

-Tía… tus amigos…

-Oh, claro. adiós David Blake… - Dijo Sam adoptando una posición seria, Dylan se rió, David sintió algo de remordimiento y abrazó fuerte a Sam para luego darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

-Adiós tía…- luego se acercó tímidamente a Carly y le dio un rápido beso también en la mejilla- adiós señorita…

-Awww pero no me molesta si me dices tía…

-Déjalo acostumbrarse Carly, - Dijo divertido Freddie, Carly ante la atenta mirada del pequeño, asintió

-Chicos, nos vemos…- dijo hablándoles a Dylan y Freddie como si los conociera de años, Alan, acostumbrado a la forma de ser de su hijo, sólo sonreía y rodaba los ojos de vez en cuando. Luego el pequeño se dirigió solo a Freddie, volviendo a susurrar- tú y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente.

-Bueno, fue un placer, espero podamos volver a vernos…

-De eso me encargo yo- le respondió Sam al pelinegro, sonriendo.

* * *

><p>Carly tomaba un licuado, tenía que reconocer que era bastante bueno, pero no era nada comparado con un licuado de T-Bo. Suspiró, no sabía cuando volvería a probar uno de esos, y eso, de cierto modo y de una forma extraña, la puso nostálgica.<p>

Vio como entre la gente, Freddie se hacía camino, aquel era un gran, espacioso y cómodo centro comercial, eso sí, pero en épocas de fin de año cualquier lugar comercial era una locura.

Freddie llegó a su mesa, y se sentó frente suyo sonriendo.

-Hey…

-¡Hola Freddie! ¿Cómo va todo?

-Pues… genial, todo en la compañía va genial, y todo lo demás también está genial.

-¿Es impresión mía o la cena de anoche te sentó demasiado bien?- dijo Carly con una mirada pícara y casi se pega en la frente por haber sido tan indiscreta, se suponía que debía dejar que todo fluya y no podía molestar a su amigo con sus sospechas. Aunque para Carly Shay una sospecha bastaba.

-La cena fue genial- dijo Freddie demasiado animado como para notar la indirecta en la pregunta de su amiga, Carly se mordió el labio, realmente tenía que confirmar o al menos ayudar a sus sospechas a afirmarse o no.

-¿Qué sentiste cuando la viste? – punto para Carly Shay y su impaciente discreción.

-¿de qué hablas?- Freddie dejó de mirar los adornos navideños detrás de la castaña y frunció el entrecejo

-De Sam.

-Bueno… si a lo que te refieres es a como me siento después de anoche, genial… arreglamos todo y de verdad es genial. De verdad nunca dejamos de ser… amigos. – dijo la última palabra casi en un susurro y Carly al notarlo, sonrió.

-No te pregunté eso, Benson. Te pregunté qué sentiste cuando la viste. Verla. Ojos azules, rizos rubios, Sam.

-Pues, claro que bien Carly.- dijo Freddie moviendose incomodo en su silla

-¿Sólo bien? – dijo impaciente, Freddie se hundió en su asiento

-¡Hey! ¡Chicos!

-Sam…- Dijo Carly con los ojos muy abiertos, Freddie suspiro de alivio y Sam frunció el entrecejo confundida

-También me da gusto verlos… -Dijo tratando de bromear, Carly soltó una risa nerviosa

-¿Oh, Sam… que tal tu día?

-Bien… ¿y el de ustedes?- dijo sentándose y saludando a sus amigos con un beso en la mejilla,

-Bien… tengo que ir al baño, no tardo. – Dijo Carly muy rápido y Freddie y Sam vieron como la castaña desaparecía a toda prisa.

-¿tomó muchos licuados?

-Eso creo…- dijo Freddie sonriendo de medio lado, luego miró a Sam

-¿Cómo estás?

-Bien… absolutamente bien- dijo el castaño con una dulce sonrisa, sin despegar un segundo sus ojos de los de Sam,- ¿y tú?

-Súper bien- Dijo ella sonriendo también, luego volvió su mirada al licuado que Carly había dejado sobre la mesa- quiero un licuado loco de T-Bo – se lamentó, Freddie también miró el licuado

-Exactamente. Un licuado de T-Bo sería perfecto justo en estos momentos…

-¿justo en estos momentos? Sería perfecto siempre- dijo Sam con mirada soñadora, Freddie sonrió

-Me refiero a que… bueno, tu, yo... Carly, aquí sentados, sin un licuado de T-Bo…

-Sí… quiero un licuado de T-Bo, el estudio de icarly, un ensayo hoy, el programa mañana… una loca escultura esperando a ser explicada en la sala de Carly y Gibby y Spencer aquí. Eso quiero.

-Sí, eso sería genial. – Freddie bajó la mirada un momento, luego de un rato la volvió a mirar- ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro…

-Es sobre... David y su papá.

-¿David y Alan?

-Sí… son… geniales- por alguna razón a Freddie le costaba admitir que AMBOS eran sumamente agradables, más bien, le costaba admitir que Alan también lo era.

-Sí. Lo sé- dijo Sam sonriendo orgullosa- bueno… Alan y yo nos hicimos amigos después de que yo vine a vivir en Nueva York, y cuando lo conocí, David ya tenía 2 años. Te diré todo con lujo de detalles algún día. Lo cierto es que… siento a Alan casi como a Spencer, como un hermano mayor, y sabes que no lo diría si así no fuera. Y desde entonces vi crecer a David, y lo adoro y… creo que eso es, resumiéndolo.

-¿Es casado?- Sam se sorprendió por la pregunta, pero luego lo tomó con naturalidad, había olvidado aclarar esa parte.

-La mama de David murió cuando dio a luz. Le he dicho que trate de rehacer su vida, chicas que quieren salir con el no le faltan, pero… se absorbió en el trabajo y en cuidar a David.

Freddie sintió algún tipo de alivio en su interior. Entre Sam y Alan no había nada, y por lo que parecía, no pretendía haberlo tampoco. Pero, ¿eso como lo dejaba a él? Sólo sabía con seguridad que sólo imaginarse a Sam con Alan o con cualquier otro le producía algo como un dolor de estomago, algo como un frio en la barriga, un vacio en el pecho. Siempre había sido así.

-Alan está haciendo un gran trabajo con David. – dijo Freddie sonriendo levemente, pensando en eso, sintió admiración por aquel muchacho.

-Sí... es genial. – dijo Sam asintiendo, luego miró por encima del hombro de Freddie y vio las luces navideñas y lo demás, con los ojos brillosos, Freddie siguió la mirada de la chica- ¡que genial está la decoración navideña aquí!

-Sí, está genial. ¿vamos a ver?

-¡Claro!- ambos se levantaron y fueron hacia un enorme árbol de navidad adornado con muchas luces, figuras, y demás. Freddie volteó Hacia Sam y la imagen lo cautivó: Sam, con los ojos brillándole, y una sonrisa tan bella y tan genuina miraba hacia arriba, las luces alrededor de ella se encendían de forma intermitente y su pelo estaba más brilloso y rubio que nunca. Su piel estaba tersa, ligeramente sonrojada en las mejillas y la nariz, por el frio.

-Es genial… - dijo la rubia sin dejar de mirar el punto más alto del árbol, Freddie sin dejar de mirarla, asintió

-Simplemente genial.- Sam volteó y lo miro, él estaba sonriendo de lado, y ella se sintió de pronto con 17 años, en Seattle, una tarde cualquiera antes de algún ensayo para iCarly. Se sintió como cuando _estaba_ enamorada del tecniñoño de Benson. Suspiró.

-¿Y entonces? ¿Cuál llevamos para tu departamento, y cual para el mío? – dijo mirando un local repleto de artículos navideños.

-Quiero uno azul…

-Y yo uno rojo…

-Y yo uno absolutamente colorido…

-¡Carly! En mi departamento será uno rojo….- Dijo Sam volteando hacia su amiga y entrecerrando los ojos

-Ok, ok…- dijo Carly suspirando y los tres se dirigieron al negocio.

* * *

><p>Sam miraba sonriente el enorme árbol adornado mayormente de color rojo que estaba en su sala, Carly, con su pijama ya puesta se sentó a su lado.<p>

-¿Y esa sonrisa qué?

-Es tan genial que haya regresado, y que todo esté así de bien… no sé

-Y estás, digamos, muy feliz…

-Síp.

Y eso no tiene nada que ver con que no haya negado que eras su novia

Oye- antes de que pudiera decir nada más, Carly se fue casi corriendo a su cuarto- Carly Shay… ¡escúchame!- pero su amiga ya había cerrado la puerta.

* * *

><p>Freddie terminó de cepillarse los dientes. Miró su reflejo en el espejo y soltó una risa corta, se veía feliz.<p>

De repente la mirada confundida de Sam, acompañada de una tímida sonrisa, le vinieron a la mente, ¿Por qué había dicho aquello? Muy en el fondo la respuesta estaba ahí, él sólo necesitaba reconocerla.

Volvió a mirar su reflejo, por más que muchos pensamientos lo perturbaran, no podía sentirse alegre, contento, Feliz.

* * *

><p><strong><em>hola<em>**

**_antes de los tomatazos, quisiera decir algunas palabras .-._**

**_XD_**

**_perdon el retraso.. no pude actualizar antes por cuestiones de fuerza mayor(asi se dice?) asi que perdonen. _**

**_bueno, ahí esta el capi que... sé que fue un asco, de verdad, y lo siento, pero éste capi no podía, y/o no queria cambiarlo, _**

**_asi sean tomatazos y vistos buenos, todo es bievenido y esperado en comentarios_**

**_besos! _**


	5. Chapter 5

_**-Capitulo 5-**_

_**Eterno es todo aquello que dura una fracción de segundo, pero con tanta intensidad, que se petrifica, y ninguna fuerza lo borrara. Un día descubrimos que besar una persona para olvidar a otra es una tontería, tu no sólo no olvidas a esa persona, sino que también piensas aún más en ella.- **__**Mario Quintana.**_

Volvió a mirar su reflejo, por más que muchos pensamientos lo perturbaran, no podía más que sentirse alegre, contento, Feliz.*

* * *

><p>Días habían pasado desde la última vez que se vieron.<p>

Confusión.

Y de pronto todo pasaba en su cabeza como una película.

La salida de emergencia, la noche del encierro, el hospital mental, una pelea por evitar un atentado con abejas contra su profesor, luego un estúpido: ¨_eso creo¨_ y un último beso a medianoche. Llegaba sólo a una conclusión. No hizo las cosas como quería hacerlas.

No quería terminar con Sam esa noche, no quería hacerle caso a Carly, no quería esperar a que Sam fuera un poco más normal y no quería tomar ese avión.

No podía evitar arrepentirse de no haberse quedado y de no haber dicho o hecho todo lo que quería.

La diferencia sería grande de haberlo hecho.

Frunció el entrecejo, él no tenía porque estar pensando en esas cosas, no en ese momento.

Fingió que no estaba ansioso porque la volvería a ver.

Fingir que no pasaba nada era mejor. Quizás se le pasaba.

_-Se me va a pasar. _

-¿tienes gripe? Y ¿con quién hablas?- Dylan apareció con el ceño fruncido, preocupado por la salud mental de su amigo.- llevas sosteniendo eso hace como cinco minutos. – Freddie carraspeó

-Pensaba en voz alta… y no tengo gripe ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

-Pues tú dijiste ¨se me va pasar¨, sólo que sea una gripe lo que tienes… y que estuvieras hablando con tu amigo imaginario. ¿Cómo dijo Sam que se llamaba?

-Estaba bromeando, obviamente no tenía un amigo imaginario.

-¿Qué tienes en contra de los amigos imaginarios? – Dijo Dylan con semblante ofendido, Freddie arqueó las cejas. – quiero decir… hay miles de niños que-

-¿Tuviste un amigo imaginario?- Freddie contuvo la risa, y Dylan entrecerró los ojos y luego de unos segundos sonrió maliciosamente.

-Tú Tuviste calzones antibacteriales

-Touché.

-Lo sé, lo sé, soy genial- Dylan se acomodó el cuello de la camisa

-Espera, ¿cómo sabes eso?- Freddie dejó por fin en la estantería la pulsera que había estado sosteniendo y Dylan sonrió ampliamente.

-Digamos que tengo mis fuentes.

-¿Sam te lo dijo?

-Nop. – Dylan desvió la vista de forma chistosa y Freddie supo que estaba mintiendo.

-Espera… ¿en qué momento hablaste con ella? – Freddie estaba calmo, era una pregunta cualquiera, pero Dylan notó el casi imperceptible tono de disgusto. Y no, no era su impresión, Freddie realmente había dicho aquello porque quería saberlo urgentemente con todas las explicaciones.

-Pues… me dio su número de teléfono y la llamé ayer – Dylan estaba nervioso y Freddie estaba calmo, lo que para Dylan, con el tono que había hablado, era sinónimo de furioso.- yo… quería hablar con ella sobre… bueno, la verdad yo tenía que- no podía decirle la verdad.

-Claro… voy a llevar esto. – Freddie no estaba furioso, al menos no más. Sólo parecía preocupado. Tomó la pulsera y se dirigió a la caja para pagar. Dylan abrió mucho los ojos, ¿se había puesto celoso?

Sonrió. Se había puesto celoso, claro que sí. Freddie estaba celoso y le acababa de dar una idea a Dylan, tal vez una idea estúpida y s_uicida._ Pero era mejor a no tener idea alguna.

* * *

><p>Carly no se distinguía por cocinar muy bien precisamente.<p>

Por esa razón, Sam se encargó de que esa noche Alan cocinara. Daría cualquier cosa por los famosos tacos de spaghetti de Spencer, pero éste les había dicho que no podía ir a Nueva York, y Alan, entre sus talentos contaba con la gracia de cocinar demasiado bien. Así que ella y David estaban viendo una película en la sala, mientras Carly hacia una ensalada y Alan cocinaba quien sabe que montón de cosas.

-Entonces… ¿piensas lo mismo que yo? – Dijo Carly susurrando y mirando de tanto en tanto hacia la puerta, esperando que Sam no entrara.

-Sí… - Alan respondió susurrando también, luego tomó un tono de voz normal- pero tenemos que dejarlos que a su propio ritmo se den cuenta. –, Carly abrió la boca sorprendida, como si lo que acababa de escuchar fuera la peor abominación del mundo.

-¿a su propio ritmo? A su propio ritmo… ¡¿a su propio ritmo?– Alan pestañeó y Carly al ver algo de miedo en la expresión de Alan, trató de calmarse y suspiró- Alan querido ¿sabes que el ritmo de esos dos es tan alentador cuanto el de unos caracoles en carrera?- el muchacho la miró confuso, y Carly volvió a suspirar- les tomó años… ¡años! Y luego me hicieron caso. Yo me dije ¨Carly, ellos se quieren y dentro de días volverán¨ ¡mi conciencia estaba pesando una tonelada! – El muchacho la miraba sin comprender y ella hablaba casi sin respirar- Y luego en ¨su propio ritmo¨ terminaron el año escolar sin volver, ¨en su propio ritmo¨ ¡ambos estaban como si nada!, ¡¨en su propio ritmo¨ Freddie se fue y Sam no hizo nada para detenerlo! Te diré, su ritmo es tan- Carly hizo un gesto con las manos, como si estuviera arrugando una hoja de papel para luego recostarse en la pared con expresión de niña regañada.

-Bueno… no sé mucho de su ritmo a los 17 porque Sam no me dijo mucho de eso, sabes cómo es, no es que fuera a contarme de eso detalladamente, pero… como haya sido, ya son adultos, ya maduraron, ya aprendieron, y el ritmo puede ser mejor ahora… pensemos positivo- Carly lo miró no muy convencida, pero de todos modos asintió.

-Pensemos positivo.

* * *

><p>Dylan se sentía incómodo, incómodo y pésimo.<p>

Pero el silencio sólo podía significar una cosa, semejante plan suicida iba a funcionar.

Ambos llegaron frente a la puerta del departamento de Sam.

Freddie estaba confuso. O más bien, estaba preocupado, bueno, estaba confuso y preocupado. No podía sentirse celoso de su mejor amigo, y no solamente porque fuera su mejor amigo. El punto era que no podía sentir celos por Sam._ No de esa manera_. No más, no después de tanto. No cuando seguro ella ya lo había superado. La cuestión era sí él lo había hecho. Quizás aquello no habían sido celos. Claro, no eran celos, era algo retorcidamente parecido, pero no eran celos. _No tenían porque ser celos_ esas ganas de decirle a Dylan que no debía acercarse demasiado a Sam. Esas ganas de llamarlo de traidor, esas ganas de que a Sam le hubiera caído mal Dylan.

Un pequeño sonriente les abrió la puerta, Freddie Salió de sus pensamientos y Dylan sonrió ampliamente, el chico ésta vez, notó Freddie, tenía un gorro con el dibujo de una lámpara encendida, como si estuviera teniendo una idea, sonrió, otra vez lo tenía al revés y también otra vez tenía un chaleco, solo que debajo tenía más abrigos que la última vez que lo había visto.

-Me gusta tu gorro. – dijo sonriente Dylan, David le devolvió la sonrisa animado

-¿Verdad que está genial? Me lo dio mi papa… ¡y tiene mi nombre!

-Ya veo... sí, está genial

-¡Hola Freddie! – Carly salió de la cocina y le dio un abrazo a Freddie, tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, sonrisa que desapareció cuando volteó- Dylan

-Carly. – el muchacho la saludó de la misma manera que ella: ni amable, ni poco amigable… bueno, tal vez poco amigable., luego divisó como por encima del hombro de Carly, Sam se dirigía hacia ellos con una sonrisa. - ¡Sam! – la abrazó y ella soltó una risa divertida. Carly se preguntó porque a Su amiga le caía tan bien ése rubio presumido, y Freddie se preguntó desde cuando los abrazos de saludo pasaron a durar tanto, desvió la mirada hacia David que lo miraba atentamente sin siquiera pestañear.

-Dylan, que gusto verte.- Sam volteó con una sonrisa más tímida hacia Freddie, éste levantó la vista de David y le sonrió igual de tímidamente a su rubia amiga- Freddie

-Sam- ambos se dieron un corto abrazo, y Sam quiso saber porque los abrazos de saludo tenían que ser tan cortos, ambos sonreían y el resto de los presentes sonreían con ellos, más bien por ellos. Sam y Freddie no notaron las miradas de complicidad que se dieron, casi sin proponérselo, sus tres amigos, y David seguía mirando a Freddie atentamente.

Estuvieron charlando de todo un poco, era ameno y simple, y casi sin darse cuenta, llegaron las 11 de la noche.

Cenaron tranquilos, entre risas y ocurrencias de David y Sam. Freddie notó que a esos dos los unía algo difícil de definir, eran como cómplices, tenían un lenguaje silencioso, gestual, visual, se notaba lo mucho que el pequeño admiraba a la rubia, y lo mucho que Sam lo adoraba.

Alan a veces tenía que reprenderlos a ambos, pero casi siempre lo hacía sonriendo. Carly sonreía y concordaba casi con todo lo que él decía, después de todo se podía decir que ella a veces hacía con Sam, lo que Alan con David, Dylan hablaba con Sam, David y Alan, y pensaba en como seguro Freddie le haría pagar lo que estaba pensando hacer. Lo repensó, si su amigo no fuera tan terco, testarudo y todos los adjetivos similares, él no tendría que hacer eso. Pero como Freddie era terco con ganas, él tenía que hacer algo. Además su ¨te lo dije¨ se estaba retrasando más de lo que él esperaba.

Esa noche Carly, Sam y David durmieron en el cuarto de Sam, y los chicos en el de Carly. Planearon el día siguiente minuciosamente, ya que le habían prometido a David llevarlo al parque de diversiones, y él no quería ir sin sus ¨nuevos tíos ´ como decidió llamar a Carly, Dylan y Freddie.

El primero en despertar fue Freddie, se dirigió a la cocina y se preparó un café, de verdad necesitaba aclararse las ideas, pero no sabía cómo. O quizás no sabía que necesitaba exactamente, ¿y si lo aclaraba y llegaba a la conclusión de que sus miedos eran acertados? Eso sería peor seguramente.

Se dirigió a la sala y vio una foto de Sam con David. Era asombroso como se había convertido en toda una mujer, mas femenina, con algo más de modales, y conservando lo mas principal de su personalidad, su vivacidad, su fortaleza, su carácter explosivo, voluble pero fuerte. Sonrió. Podría permanecer mirando una fotografía suya por horas, podría permanecer viéndola sonreír por siempre. Era también increíble y asombroso como parecía que no habían dejado de tratarse en lo absoluto, como eso que tenían no se había roto a pesar de todo. Como había resistido esa amistad, esa complicidad, esa sensación que saltaba en su pecho y jugaba en su estomago. Todo estaba intacto, o quizás más fuerte que antes.

El timbre sonó y el fue a abrir, un enorme y hermoso arreglo Floral estaba frente a la puerta, junto con una caja de lo que supuso, eran chocolates, y en medio una tarjeta verde. Metió el arreglo en la sala y justo cuando estaba por abrir la tarjeta una voz lo sobresaltó.

-Freddie… ¿eso de quién es? – era David, con los ojitos todavía somnolientos, estaba con su pijama puesta, y todavía no traía la habitual gorra del revés.

-Eso mismo quiero saber…

-¿Es para tía Sam?

-Eso parece…

-Seguro es el tipo de los coches- Dijo David con una expresión molesta, Freddie lo miró ceñudo, ¿que tipo de los coches?

-¿Tipo de los coches?

-Sí, uno que vende coches geniales, pero él de genial no tiene nada… me cae mal.

-A ver… ven acá.- Freddie dejó de lado el arreglo y tomó a David de la mano para llevarlo al sofá. - ¿Por qué te cae mal?

-Es un tonto… no entiende que mi tía no quiere salir con él.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Escuché a mi papa y a Tía Sam decirlo. Pero ellos no saben que los escuché, así que esto no tiene q salir de aquí.- el pequeño estaba susurrando y Freddie hubiera sonreído de no ser por la opresión que repentinamente apareció en su pecho, miró fijamente a David.

-¿Por qué le dices tipo de los coches? – una débil sonrisa se asomó en sus labios, David se acomodó los lentes.

-Es que tiene muchos, y tiene un lugar donde los venden. Ahí conoció a mi tía, cuando mi papa fue a comprar su coche.

-¿algo mas por qué te cae mal?

-¡Porque quiso besar una vez a mi tía! ¡y en mis narices!- el pequeño hacía gestos con la mano, notablemente disgustado

-Entiendo.

-¿también te cae mal?

-Bueno…-

-Debería… - David se levantó del sofá y se dirigió hacia el cuarto de su tía nuevamente- a mi tía empieza a caerle bien…

Freddie pudo jurar que el tono de David estaba cargado de ¿advertencia? Como si estuviera alertándolo. Como si supiera algo que él no.

Cuando el niño desapareció de su vista, quiso burlarse del pobre tonto que le había enviado esas cosas a Sam, ¡no la conocía! Si quisiera impresionarla, mínimo tenía que enviarle un enorme tocino boliviano. Bueno, tal vez no exactamente, pero ése no era el punto, y sí que era un tonto. Sam no podía andar con un tonto. Ella se merecía más que eso. Pensó en alguien ¨más que eso¨: inteligente, que sí le regalara tocino boliviano y no fuera un tonto, que fuera hasta guapo, alguien que no tuviera defecto alguno.

Entró en pánico.

No quería que Sam saliera ni con un tonto ni con un inteligente, ni con un chico perfecto ni con uno imperfecto. No quería que Sam estuviera con _alguien más_. No podía y no quería imaginarse a Sam enamorada. No _De otro._

Y el premio para el mayor tonto va para Fredward Benson.

Era obvio.

Era estúpidamente clarísimo.

Y él se atrevía a desafiar a algo obvio, eso solo podía ser señal de que era un tonto, terco y tonto.

Claro que era obvio, ¡si hasta Dylan se lo había dicho! ¡Dylan! ¡El que lo molesta con cereales en la mañana!

Seguía enamorado de Samantha Pucket.

Él estuvo, estaba y siempre estaría enamorado de Samantha Pucket.

Que alguien le deseara suerte, la iba a necesitar.

* * *

><p>La tipa le estaba coqueteando descaradamente.<p>

Tonta.

Tonta y bonita, porque sí, estaba bonita.

Aquel hermoso día cuando había golpeado a esa niña que había molestado a Carly vino a su memoria. Buenos tiempos.

Para qué negarlo, estaba endemoniadamente celosa.

Y estaba patéticamente deprimida.

Cuando Sam Pucket está deprimida nadie lo nota a no ser que ella lo quiera. Nadie excepto Carly Shay.

Estaban en la fila del cine, y una tipa le estaba coqueteando a Freddie, Carly lo había notado, bueno, era seguro que hasta David lo hubiera notado.

-Entonces, ¿no eres de aquí?- la voz sonó casi como una puerta chirriante en los oídos de Sam, Freddie carraspeaba incómodo a cada respuesta que daba.

-No, no nací aquí. – Dylan giraba los ojos, que niña más inoportuna,

Siguieron así hasta que por fin lograron entrar a ver su película, la chica no encontró lugar cerca de Freddie, porque lo que, afortunadamente para los oídos de Sam y el alivio de Freddie, la perdieron de vista.

Dylan estaba feliz, absolutamente feliz y esperaba el pedido de disculpas de Freddie por dudar de sus sabias palabras. Gracias a quien fuera que había enviado las flores y los chocolates, él ya no tenía que seguir con su plan maestro de ¨_Darle celos para que te dé la razón y muere mientras lo logras¨. _

Carly estaba preocupada, Sam no estaba bien.

Se había puesto celosa, o eso esperaba ella, pero había algo más. Eso sin mencionar que Freddie apenas había dicho palabra en todo el día.

Necesitaba ayuda con Sam y Freddie, miró hacia Alan: era genial, pero era demasiado maduro. Se ruborizó ligeramente, no que ella fuera a hacer algo inmaduro, ¿verdad? Luego a David; demasiado pequeño y no quería estresar su corta existencia con algo así, y nada más quedó uno. Dylan. Muy a su pesar, sabía que en ése asunto al menos, el que la ayudaría a hacer cualquier cosa podría ser él.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, hola :)<strong>

**bueno, bueno, me disculpo por mi retraso, les voy a decir: estaba absolutamente bloqueada, y hablo en serio. ._.**

**no tienen idea las veces q tuve q borrar y reescribir este capi, y quedó absolutamente diferente a la idea original. peeeero... bueno, no hay peros ._.**

**espero les haya gustado.**

**au revoir, feliz felicis !**

**ja, no creian q me iba sin deseaarles un feliz año nuevo, cierto?:D**

**Feliz, prospero y genial 2012!**

**les deseo todo lo mejor para este nuevo año, todo.**

**alegrias, experiencias unicas, logros, aprendizajes,**

**les digo algo? yo aprendi en este 2011 muchas cosas, muchas de las cuales ya se me olvidaron XD**

**pero lo mas importante que aprendi es que uno debe aprovechar cada momento.**

**los mejores recuerdos q tengo de este año son de momentos que elegí arriesgarme, o hacer algo que quería, o ir a un lugar con gente importante.**

**arriesguense, hagan que este año valga la pena, depende de ustedes, y con ayuda y Proteccion de Dios, creanme que cualquier dia de este nuevo año no será un dia perdido.**

**perdon, ando de filosofa, XD**

**Feliz 2012!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**-Capitulo 6-**_

_**dedicado a mel8mel y SEDDIEnto**_

_**Todos los problemas tienen la misma raíz: el miedo, que desaparece gracias al amor; pero el amor nos da miedo.  
>-Anónimo-<strong>_

Freddie, mientras más pensaba, más rápido hacía las lagartijas en su sala. No había dormido casi nada por qu no podía para de pensar.

Dylan se dirigió adonde su castaño amigo con su pijama puesta. Tenía una enorme caja de cereal en sus manos, y comía directamente de ésta, estaba despeinado y con ojos somnolientos aún.

-Es domingo, deja de hacer ejercicio

-No quiero preguntar esto pero ¿tienes una caja de cereales en tu cuarto? – Dijo Freddie incorporándose y levantando una ceja

-No…

-Claro…

-Oh, vamos, ¡estos cereales son magníficos!, además, mi familia siempre fue muy… aristocrática hasta con la comida, los cereales no eran parte de mi menú – Freddie lo sabía, como también sabía que desde que Dylan había probado esos cereales se había vuelto un adicto. Carraspeó, mejor decírselo ya, mientras más rápido mejor.

-Yo… necesito hablar contigo.

-¿Hablar?- Dylan siguió a Freddie hasta el sofá y lo miró tratando de descifrar de que se trataba, luego una radiante sonrisa apareció en su rostro y fue directo hacia su cuarto-¡espérame un rato!- Freddie vio como volvió sosteniendo una cámara.

-¿Qué haces?

-Grabo – dijo Dylan sonriendo, - ahora habla. – Freddie frunció el entrecejo - he estado esperando hace mucho por esto, ¿piensas que lo dejaré sin un registro?

-Recuérdame porque eres mi amigo

-Porque no hay en todo el mundo alguien que compense tu lado oscuro de friki, - Dijo con expresión dramática, para luego volver a sonreír- ahora habla.

-Si ya lo sabes, ¿para que decírtelo?

-No no no, vas a decírmelo, Benson, sabes que tienes que hacerlo, algún día, anda…

-No seas tonto- dijo Freddie arrojándole un cojín, el rubio lo esquivó

-Que lo digas, que lo retrases no impedirá que pase

-¡Ok!- Freddie suspiró- tú… Tenías razón, tenias toda la razón del mundo deberías llamarte DylanDamus. tenías razón,

-¿Ah? Especifica- Dylan arqueó las cejas y dejó de mirar por la cámara para mirar directo a su amigo…

-Sobre Sam…

-Sigo esperando….

-¿Te gusta hacerme sufrir?

-No, si lo hubieras dicho ya, ya no estaríamos en esto todavía.

-Sigo enamorado de Sam. – Dijo mirando tímidamente a la cámara,

-Oh por Dios, ¿te sonrojaste? jaja

-Noooo, además, ¡ya dilo!

-¿Decirte qué?- Dylan sonrió ampliamente pestañeando de forma inocente.

-Lo que me dijiste que estarías para decirme.

-¡Ah!, eso. ¿Puedes repetir el punto principal?

-¿Qué?

-Sobre tus sentimientos, so tonto

-¡So tonto tú! – el castaño le tiró otro cojín y Dylan lo volvió a esquivar sonriendo, luego Freddie suspiró- está bien, yo Sigo… enamorado de Sam.

Silencio.

Silencio y sólo una sonrisa alentadora por parte de Dylan.

Freddie estaba confundido, ¿no iba a ponerse a decirle que tenía razón y canturrearle al respecto? ¿No iba a hacer un festejo ¨estilo Dylan¨?

-Y así cerramos otra transmisión. ¿Qué aprendimos hoy?- dijo apuntando a sí mismo la cámara- Que a pesar de que Freddie sea terco, yo siempre tengo razón. – apagó la cámara con una leve sonrisa y luego se giró hacia su ceñudo pero sonriente amigo., le palmeó el hombro- te lo dije, Fredward, te lo dije.

Freddie miró a su amigo alejarse contento.

¿Por qué estaba contento?

Ah, claro, porque él estaba enamorado de Sam y ella tenía un pretendiente millonario.

Suspiró para calmarse, ponerse de malas francamente no iba a ayudar en lo absoluto.

* * *

><p>David estaba analizando los hechos.<p>

Bueno, tanto como fuera eso posible tomando un helado y viendo caricaturas.

Freddie miraba con una cara chistosa a su Tía, y le gustaba más para tío oficial que el tonto de los coches.

Su papá estaba alistando las cosas de ambos, pasarían unos días en casa de su abuela, en las afueras de la ciudad y siempre se divertía mucho. Miró a su papá con orgullo, o lo más parecido al orgullo, que se siente a los 7 años, su papá era genial, y él algún día, quería ser como él.

-¿Qué ves?

-Buggs bunny.

-No pensé que esa caricatura duraría hasta hoy día. Es de mis tiempos, ¿sabías? – David se ajustó las gafas por encima de la nariz, sorprendido

-¿En serio?

-Sí… - David no salía de su asombro, Alan sonrió. – hablamos de muchos años atrás.

-Lo sé…- David meditó un poco- si te hace sentir mejor, el señor del departamento de enfrente ya no ve las caricaturas que existían en su época, porque creo que aún no existían- dijo pensativo- además todavía no tienes canas.- el chico dio una enorme sonrisa alentadora, Alan se contuvo para no reír y muy serio asintió.

-Oh, gracias, eso me hace sentir mejor. Pero tenemos que irnos, quedamos de pasar donde tu tía Sam antes de irnos.

* * *

><p>Sam estaba tomando su Café tranquilamente, y Carly removía nerviosa su cucharilla dentro de su tasa, que todavía no había probado. Ambas veían ¨La Vaquita¨ pero ninguna estaba muy concentrada.<p>

-Shay… deja de hacer eso o habrá una cuchara menos en este mundo por mi culpa. – Carly dejó de remover la cucharilla, estaba nerviosa, había estado esperando hasta que Sam estuviera lista para hablar, pero eso quizás nunca pasaría.

-Sam,

-Carls…

-Es que, mira…

-Carly, ¿Qué si sigo enamorada de Freddie? –Sam la miró directamente sin alguna expresión, Carly abrió mucho los ojos, pero luego lo pensó, Si había alguien lista lo suficiente como para dar en el grano hasta en momentos así, era Sam.

-Pues…

-Ya no tenemos 17, no es como si fuera tan fácil como antes, y ni antes lo fue

-¿estás diciéndome que aun si sintieras algo lo ignorarías porque no es más fácil ahora?

-Estoy diciendo que dejemos ese tema por la paz.

-Ok, lo haré cuando me digas¨ Carly, ya no tengo 17, no siento lo que sentía a los 17 por Freddie¨

-Dije que ya no tenemos 17…

-Eso no fue lo que te pedí que dijeras- dijo Carly seria, Sam trataba de ofrecer un argumento válido para todo aquello, pero sólo tenía uno, el verdadero, y no pretendía reconocerlo: miedo.

-Pues mal por ti,

-Mal por ti también.

-¿por mi?

-Estás asustada. Es lo mismo todo de nuevo. La noche del encierro nítida otra vez. El hospital mental de nuevo a nosotros.

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso?

-Que estabas asustada. Esa noche no fuiste capaz de reconocerme que estabas enamorada de Freddie, porque no podías creértelo, y cuando te lo creíste, le echaste la culpa a tu innata locura que por primera vez no tenía nada que ver. Era sólo lo que sentías, y por miedo sólo dijiste que estabas loca, era más fácil. Y es más fácil ahora ignorarlo todo. Te tengo noticias. Ya no tenemos 17, ¿Por qué no aprender de los errores? ¡Lo besaste y estuvieron juntos! ¿eso no te enseñó que hay que vencer ese tipo de miedo? Que vale la pena

-Un rayo no cae dos veces en el mismo lugar, Carly, y terminamos semanas después, por si no te acuerdas.

-Terminaron por tontos, Y no es un rayo, Sam, ¡son sentimientos!

-Carly, en serio, dejemos esto así. – Sam se levantó algo aturdida y Carly dio un largo suspiro, se le había olvidado hacer nota mental de que con Sam tendría el problema de su terquedad.

* * *

><p>Dylan fue al supermercado, tenía que comprar algunas cosas para la semana, ya que Freddie las había comprado la semana pasada. , estacionó el coche y vio a Louis, el chofer que los había recibido en su primer día en Nueva York, .estaba sin su uniforme, por lo que casi no lo reconoció Observó que, como habitualmente, traía una rosquilla en una mano, y las compras que había hecho, en la otra.<p>

-Señor Johnson, ¿Cómo le va?

-Bien, Louis… oye, ya lo admitió. – Dijo susurrando.

-Más rápido de lo que creía, señor. – Dijo Louis sonriendo, Dylan hizo una mueca

-Deja de decirme señor… todavía no tengo nietos- Dylan hizo una mueca y Louis sonrió – y… en cuanto a eso, Ni tanto, Lou, ni tanto…- el rubio palmeó al chofer por la espalda, éste sólo hizo un gesto de comprensión – ahora mismo está algo aturdido

-¿tan malo resultó?

-Bueno… digamos todavía necesita pensar mucho, y lo pensó en toda la noche, creo que casi no durmió.

-Le recomiendo que compre unas rosquillas de chocolate, personalmente, siempre me ayudan a animarme- Dijo Louis con una sonrisa amable

-Comprendo porque siempre estas sonriendo entonces…- dijo Dylan pensativo, y además de las tres cajas de cereales que pretendía comprar, añadió una caja de rosquillas a su lista.

* * *

><p>Sam estaba realmente apenada, y no, no era que hubiera desarrollado gusto por lamentar cosas, sino que Carly era una de las pocas personas que realmente le importaban. He ahí la cuestión.<p>

El día anterior ambas habían pasado el domingo cada una por su lado después de la conversación en la mañana, y no, ninguna de las dos lo había pasado bien. Sam estaba apenada porque sabía que Carly sólo quería ayudarla, y que además tenía razón. Y ella se había rehusado a siquiera hablar. Sabía que Carly podría no estar realmente molesta, quizás dolida y eso le hizo pesar aún más la conciencia.

-Carls…- dijo tocando levemente la puerta del cuarto de la castaña, Carly, quien estaba terminando de arreglar su cama, volteó algo sorprendida.

-Sam, buenos días.

-¿estás molesta?

-No… debí suponer que no querrías hablarlo, nunca fui tu ¨confidente ¨ en el asunto de Freddie y ahora n-

-Tú eres mi ¨confidente¨ en todo, y lo sabes.

-En eso no, y lo sabes, hace años cuando ustedes se… enamoraron, yo ni supe como paso… yo era una fan Seddie- Sam arqueó las cejas en ese punto y Carly desvió la mirada- y eso, y sospechaba que terminarían juntos pero-

-¿Lo sospechabas?- Sam frunció el entrecejo confundida, ¿Por qué todos decían eso?- ¿Por qué todos dicen eso?

-No me interrumpas. – dijo Carly sentándose en el borde de su cama- el punto es que por más que lo sabía y que lo quería, no me di cuenta de cuando empezó o como fue precisamente, en qué momento ustedes… es complicado, sabia iban a terminar juntos, pero según yo, todavía faltaba para eso, y cuando me di cuenta ya no faltaba nada, ya había pasado, entonces supongo que no debo opinar sobre ese tema porque-

-No seas tonta Taylor Shay.

-No me digas Taylor.

-Es que estás siendo tonta. No se lo dije a nadie porque… ¡ni yo supe cuando o como empezó! Sólo que cuando me di cuenta, como tú, ya estaba pasando.

-Ese no es el punto

-¿segura?

-Bueno, no ahora. – Carly se encogió de hombros y Sam suspiró- déjalo así…

-Te estoy hablando en serio… y ahora es distinto, y si no quiero hablarlo es porque no vale la pena.

-Él regresó, ¿eso no te dice nada?

-Él regresó por trabajo. ¿eso no te dice nada? Por trabajo, Carly. Además, no me digas que crees que él todavía siente algo… tu y yo sabemos que eso es tan patético como imposible. – a Sam el tono le salió más amargo de lo que hubiera querido, Carly obviamente lo notó, entonces decidió cambiar de estrategia.

-Ok, dejo el tema por la paz. – Sam entrecerró los ojos- es en serio… no trataré de forzarte a que hables o hagas algo, es tu decisión y la respeto. además estoy contenta de que sigan siendo tan buenos amigos, a su modo, como antes.

-Claro Carls, ¿ves? Todos felices.

-Entonces, vamos a comer hoy con Freddie en su oficina – la castaña sonrió y Sam rodó los ojos para luego suspirar.

-Está bien.

* * *

><p>-Oye, ¿no tendrá problemas?<p>

-Claro que no, él es el jefe prácticamente, así que no tendrá problemas, deja de preocuparte- Carly dijo lo último con una sonrisa disimulada y Sam desvió la mirada

-No estoy preocupada, solo pregunto…

-Ahá, Mira, ahí viene Lisa... – una chica alta y de pelo negro cerró la puerta de la oficina donde había entrado y traía una enorme sonrisa

-Se lo creyó… hay, no puedo creer que de verdad esté hablando con ustedes… digo, él ya era lo más, ¡pero también ustedes! Y las veía siempre… ningún programa me perdía… y eran tan divertidas con-

-Gracias Lisa, entonces ¿podemos pasar?- Sam agradeció que Carly interviniera y la chica se sonrojó

-Claro…

Ambas entraron y Freddie, sin despegar la vista de su computadora, las saludó y les dijo que hicieran su trabajo a gusto.

-Ok, entonces ¿me dejas a mí la parte más grande de pizza? – Freddie alzó la vista, pues creyó haber escuchado a Sam.

-Sam… Carly… ¿Cómo-

-Tenemos contactos…- dijo Sam guiñándole un ojo, Carly soltó una risita y Freddie sonrió, aún confundido

-Vinimos a traerte un rico almuerzo, más bien un picnic de oficina.- Dijo Carly sacando un mantel a cuadros y poniéndolo en el centro de la sala, aquella oficina era enorme, tenía un espacio grande, donde daría para jugar Albondigolfs, según calculó Sam, y además el ventanal enorme lo mantenía bastante iluminado. Freddie se aflojó la corbata y llamó a Dylan, los cuatro se sentaron en el suelo, encima del mantel y empezaron con su picnic.

-Y tú que dijiste que nunca te aprovecharías de tu cargo…- Dijo Dylan sonriendo, Sam y Carly rieron.

-No me estoy aprovechando, estoy en mi hora de almuerzo. – Dijo Freddie muy convencido, - además esto puede considerarse ¨utilizacion de todos los espacios del lugar de trabajo¨- dijo no muy convencido

-Te juntas mucho conmigo…- Dijo Sam bromeando, y todos rieron.

-Bueno, siento dejarlos pero de verdad tengo que volver a trabajar- dijo Dylan levantándose.

-Wow… ¿esas palabras salieron de tu boca?

-Cállate Benson… yo soy muy trabajador.

-Mejores amigas de mi mejor amigo, fue un gusto almorzar con ustedes. Nos vemos.

-Ya se fue- dijo Carly sonriendo ampliamente.

-¿Y si te enamoras de él?

-Ya sabes lo que dicen entre el am-

-Eso no pasará, no estoy ciega. Ahora si me disculpan, le prometí unas fotos a Lisa, enseguida vuelvo.

-Y nada más quedaron dos…- dijo Sam riendo, Freddie sonrió.

-Rica pizza. Y creo que picnic en la oficina es toda una hazaña, ya puedo morir en paz.

-Esto no es nada, algún día yo me tiraré de un paracaídas, ahí si moriré en paz…

-¿Porque estamos hablando de esto?

-No se… jaja

-Sam, yo… necesito- en ese momento el celular de Sam empezó a sonar, y la rubia tuvo que atender

-Oh, por Dios…

El celular se le cayó de las manos.

Tuvo que haber escuchado mal.

Que alguien la despertara.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey! como les va?<strong>_

_**bueno, antes que nada, capi dedicadisimo a mi geme, que adoro, y quiero muchisisisiisisimo, ya aparecio el chofer!yay! :) **_

_**y a seddiento, que me salvó de una depresion de shipper, y que tambien había pedido por el chofer :) ycon quien es genial planear hipoteticas situaciones de a vida XD **_

_**espero les haya gustado el capi, y si hubo alguna parte q no les gusto como iba o como lo escribi, se agradecen las criticas constructivas :) **_

_**felix felicis a todos todos! **_

_**besos!**_

_**au revoir! **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**-Capítulo 7-**_

_**La muerte no nos roba los seres amados.**_

_**Al contrario, nos los guarda y nos los inmortaliza en el recuerdo.**_

_**La vida sí que nos los roba muchas veces... y definitivamente.**_

_-__François Mauriac__- escritor Francés._

Era una nueva ciudad, y no había sido nada fácil, aún tratándose de Samantha Michelle Pucket.

Sus mejores amigos no estaban ahí. , Eran sólo ella y Nueva York.

Ese día de lluvia que lo conoció, ese día ella había agradecido haber querido irse a su departamento en taxi, el chico amable y de sonrisa cálida que le cedía el vehículo gustoso, sin importarle pescar una neumonía.

Es que así era Alan.

Desde el mismo instante en que lo vio señalar la puerta abierta del vehículo, para que ella entrara, supo que era alguien que no se encontraba todos los días.

Sam no era una chica preocupada en parecer cortés, así que si lo invitó a tomarse un café esa noche hasta que parara la lluvia fue porque de verdad estaba agradecida, porque de verdad en ese momento de su vida, que apareciera alguien dulce y sonriente, se agradecía.

Y entonces, cuando ella sintió que ya no podía, que ella no era capaz, y que debía regresarse a Seattle porque aquello no era para ella, fue él quien la agarró por los hombros y la hizo reaccionar.

Fue él quien confió en ella cuando ni ella misma lo hacía ya.

Carly y Freddie habrían hecho exactamente lo mismo, pero por circunstancias de la vida- era culpa de las circunstancias, y ella lo sabía- no podían. Y para su suerte, destino, o lo que fuera, Alan estaba ahí.

_-Haz que se sientan orgullosos_

_-Están acostumbrados a no sentirse así respecto a mí. _

_-Sorpréndelos entonces_

_-No es mi especialidad_

_-¿quieres esto o no? _

_-Sí… _

_-¿Eres una Pucket o no?_

_-Hablas como si conocieras a la loca familia Pucket. _

_-Conozco a una loca Pucket. _

_-Oh cállate. _

Él, él y su estúpida manía de decirle siempre que todo iba a salir bien.

Él y su estúpido don de hacerla sentir que todo siempre era para mejor.

¿Dónde estaba ahora?

Él tenía que estar ahí, con ella, y confortarla, y decirle que era una broma, y decirle que de ninguna manera le haría eso.

Decirle que nunca la abandonaría, que dejara de ser tonta y empezara a reírse de la pésima broma. Tenía que estar ahí y burlarse en su cara de su ingenuidad por creer aquello.

-Oh, Samantha… no estaba hablando en serio…

-estoy ocupada

-Estas enojada fingiendo que estás ocupada hojeando un libro que ni sabes cómo se llama.

-Estoy ocupada ignorando al muchacho que me dijo que tenía que conocer a su ¨hermanita del alma¨

-Esa eres tú, era broma obviamente

-….

-Eres mi hermanita, y lo sabes, y no pongas esa cara, que aunque suene cursi no te gustó que otra fuera mi hermanita.

-Tonto.

Él tenía que volver a su departamento y hacer cenas deliciosas, y hablarle, y contarle como iba su programa, y decirle los avances de David en la escuela.

El no podía dejarla. No así.

Recostó su frente en el vidrio de la ventanilla, al lado suyo Freddie conducía en silencio y Carly y Dylan estaban sumidos en sus propios pensamientos, cerró los ojos, suspiró y volvió a abrirlos, seguía ahí, y seguían yendo rumbo al departamento de policía.

La pesadilla seguía sin terminar.

* * *

><p><em>-No importa si esa niña te cae mal… no debes contestarle así.<em>

_-Ella me habló peor…_

_-Aún así… David, tienes que tenerle paciencia, es una niña._

_-¿Y qué me insulte gratis? No gracias._

_-Además es bonita_

_-¿ y eso qué? Es odiosa…_

_-David…_

_-Es que-_

_-Mira, algún día quizás hasta se lleven bien._

_-Dudo que eso pase._

_-tu mama y yo nos llevábamos así…_

_-¡papá! ¡tengo 7 años!_

_-Pero es la verdad, y luego crecimos, y_

_-Eso no me pasará._

_-Bueno, yo cumplí con avisar._

David no entendía que estaba pasando, sólo sabía que tenía una venda en la cabeza, que sus gafas tenían rajaduras, y que su gorro estaba sucio, que le dolía la cabeza y que su papá no estaba por ningún lado.

Ah, claro, y que aquello estaba lleno de policías.

Sintió repentinas ganas de llorar, pero no lo hizo.

_-¿crees que a mi mama le gustó como jugué?_

_-Claro… ella seguro está sonriendo justo ahora._

_-¿en serio?_

_-Claro, además sonreía por todo, imagínate viéndote jugar._

_-¿sonreía por todo?_

_-Claro, no le gustaba llorar, creo que nunca la vi llorar- mintió un poco_

_-Entonces yo tampoco nunca lo haré… _

_-Puedes hacerlo de vez en cuando, pero sólo tienes 3 cupos ¿estamos? así que tienes que saber usarlos. _

_-¿Para toda la vida?- Alan dudó un poco, ¿Qué tanto podía recordar David esa conversación? _

_-Para toda la vida. Solo 3. _

_-No importa, porque siempre me haces reír cuando quiero llorar. _

* * *

><p>Se detuvieron en un puesto de servicios, estaba lloviendo muy fuerte y además no habían dormido aún, y faltaban un par de horas para llegar.<p>

Sam apretaba los puños con fuerza, mientras Carly y Freddie se miraban sin saber qué hacer, la lluvia de verdad era fuerte y no sería prudente ir por la carretera seguido de truenos y relámpagos.

-¿quieres algo de comer? O un café… o-

-No quiero nada Carly. – dijo Sam más bruscamente de lo que hubiera querido, Carly se encogió en su asiento, su comentario no había sido acertado de todos modos, pero Sam tenía que comer algo.

-Estaremos en camino en cuanto escampe, tranquila.

-A ver, dejen de mirarme así, estoy bien, solo quiero llegar y saber como están, déjenme en paz.

Dicho eso salió como un rayo hacia el cobertizo de la pequeña cafetería, Carly quiso seguirla pero Freddie la detuvo

-Yo voy…

Freddie la siguió, y la encontró sentada en el marco de la ventana mirando la lluvia, que fuera de atenuarse, se intensificaba.

-Sam…

-No tengo hambre ni sed ni nada, ¿ok?- Freddie se acercó lentamente, y la miró detenidamente, luego pasó a mirar también la lluvia.

-Ok…

-Perdonen, yo…solo quiero que todo esté bien.- dijo Sam casi en un susurro

-No tienes que disculparte, además es tu amigo, es obvio que estás preocupada…- la miró, ella bajo la vista al suelo

-Si les pasara algo… no sabes el alivio que sentí cuando me dijeron que David estaba bien, pero Alan, muero si le pasa algo Freddie, de verdad- alzó la vista y lo miró, Freddie sintió como una punzada en el pecho, no era momento para celos, pero no podía evitarlo, ¿ y si se había enamorado de Alan? Los ojos azules de Sam, al borde de las lágrimas, hicieron que su preocupación fuera más grande, pasó el punzante y sublime dolor a segundo plano.

-Sam, él estará bien, de verdad.

Ambos se abrazaron, Sam estaba asustada, realmente asustada, pero los brazos de Freddie le dieron una paz genuina, una sensación de protección y bienestar increíbles. Se sentía segura. Sentía que si él estaba apoyándola, ella era fuerte. Más fuerte. No quería salir de ahí. Y Freddie no quería soltarla.

Poco después la lluvia se calmó, y volvieron a tomar su camino. Sam no pronunciaba palabra y los demás tampoco se atrevían a hacerlo, Freddie la miraba de reojo, y de verdad le gustaría decirle cosas alentadoras, pero no se le ocurría que. Carly se comía las uñas y Dylan pensó en muchas frases diferentes para calmarla, pero no pronunció ninguna.

Llegaron a la estación de policía, bajaron aún con la lluvia ciertamente insistente, y entraron.

Sam sintió que se le partía el corazón, David estaba cubierto con una manta, en una silla del pasillo, tenía una venda en la cabeza, y los ojos empañados, como a punto de llorar, pero se dedicaba a mirar hacia arriba, aparentemente para evitarlo. Corrió hacia él.

-¡Tía!- Sam sintió como los bracitos de David la apretaban con fuerza, - no sé donde esta mi papa…

-Oh por Dios, no te preocupes, yo me ocupo de eso… - Sam lo tomó en brazos y cuando fue junto a sus amigos, notó que faltaba Freddie.

-Freddie fue a hablar con uno de los oficiales, ya viene- le dijo Carly notando la confusión de Sam, luego apareció Freddie con una expresión por demás aturdida.

-Sam, necesito que vengas, Hey campeón… - dijo apenas, David le sonrió levemente, necesitaba ver a su papa. La rubia le entregó David a Carly y fue detrás de Freddie.

-Señorita Pucket, siéntense por favor- dijo el oficial con el que Freddie había hablado, una vez en su oficina.

-¿Y Alan?

-El señor Blake… bueno, el está en estado crítico. Demasiado crítico.

-Sea más claro. – Dijo Sam abruptamente

-Cuando nos informaron del accidente fuimos al lugar, los trajimos aquí, el niño como ya vio, no sufrió mayores daños, pero el señor Blake tiene demasiadas heridas internas, y perdió ya mucha sangre, lo están atendiendo los doctores de la policlínica, el edificio que está al lado. no lo pueden sedar visto que lo necesitan despierto. El doctor les explicará mejor. Ahora mismo voy a llamarlo para que venga a hablar con ustedes.

Un rato después de permanecer solos en la oficina, un señor de bata blanca y bastante entrado en años irrumpió en la sala.

-¿Va a decirnos que tiene?- interrumpió Sam luego de que el doctor les repitiera lo que el oficial había dicho.

-El señor Blake… - el señor tomó aire con pesar- está demasiado grave… ni todos los equipos que tenemos aquí pueden ayudarlo ya. Esta demasiado dañado, estamos tratando de que no se duerma, porque de hacerlo, puede que no despierte. – terminó casi en un susurro, a Sam se le empañaron los ojos y Freddie le apretó la mano, bastante conmocionado.

-Usted hará algo ¿Verdad? Tienen que hacer algo… ¡ es su trabajo, maldita sea!

-Sam…

-Sam nada, - dijo dirigiéndose a Freddie, luego miró al doctor- ¿verdad?

-Ya hicimos todo lo que está en nuestro alcance- dijo el doctor con paciencia y calma, y cierto abatimiento- pero no podemos hacer más, y… - volvió a tomar aire- tiene que ser fuerte.

-Pero…

-Pueden pasar a verlo, y hablarle, y cuanto más rápido mejor

-¿me está diciendo que puedo entrar a despedirme, y que sea ya porque ya termina el tiempo?- dijo Sam al borde de las lagrimas, Freddie se sentía impotente, solo pudo pasarle un brazo por los hombros.

-Puede pasar una persona más con el niño…- dicho eso el doctor, cabizbajo, salió de la oficina.

Sam se sentó con la mirada en el vacío, Freddie se sentó a su lado

-Sam…

-David… no puede pasarle eso, no pueden hacerle eso ¿Cómo voy a decirle?

Sam lo tomó en brazos y sin decirle nada, lo llevó a la sala donde estaba Alan. Entraron y sintió como el corazón se le estrujaba. No pudo evitar que lagrimas salieran de sus ojos sin parar.

-Es mi papa…

-David, escucha, tu papá esta… muy mal, así que tienes que ser fuerte por él, ¿está bien?- David asintió conteniendo las ganas de llorar, estaba demasiado asustado, y todavía no comprendía donde estaba el ¨estará bien¨ en toda la frase de su tía.

-Papi… te quiero mucho, por favor cúrate. – Alan, que había estado mirando al techo, con tubos y vías por todos lados, volteó a ver a su hijo.

-David…- dijo apenas, Sam simplemente no podía hablar- David, no olvides que te amo…- tomó una pausa- mucho… que… no importa lo que… pase…. Yo siempre… siempre voy a estar- le tomó la mano- contigo… como mami.- David empezó a llorar, ¿Qué estaba pasando? No entendía, pero le dolía.

-También te amo, papi.

-Sam- sam le tomó la mano, no podía parar de llorar- solo…. Tengo.. una hermana del alma…- dijo tratando de sonreír- te amo muchísimo. cuida a David… por favor…, prométemelo.

-, Claro que voy a cuidarlo, siempre, y tu también porque-

-Sé que quizás no pase esta noche- David no escuchaba, abrazaba a su padre con fuerza y lloraba, pero menos asustado que antes- lo sé, prométeme que lo vas a cuidar.

-Claro que lo voy a cuidar

-Que no se le olvide que lo amo

-Nada sobre ti se le va a olvidar. – Alan miró a David a los ojos, y movió los labios diciendo que lo quería.

Un sonido agudo llenó los oídos de Sam y David.

-Tía… mi papa… ¿porque se durmió?- David empezó a llorar otra vez, Sam lo abrazó.

Y era la hora en que David se había quedado dormido en los brazos de Sam, con lágrimas que se habían secado en su rostro. Freddie la abrazó, y ella se recargó en su hombro.

¿Que era todo aquello?

* * *

><p><strong> hey<strong>

**bueno, **

**no se por donde empezar, creo que sera por esto: no se si vaya a continuar la historia, porque publico entonces? porque por alguna razon tampoco me animo a eliminar la historia**

**de todos modos no creo que a muchos afecte que la elimine XD**

**el punto es q... no se, el futuro de la historia es incierto(? continuarla o no es lo incierto, mas bien **

**alan.. bueno, no tengo mucho q argumentar en este punto **

**y este capitulo.. no se, tiene muchas cosas mias ahí, aunque no creo q se den cuenta cuales XD **

**bye, buena semana. **


	8. Chapter 8

_**Nota. **_

Hola gente hermosa

Bueno, esta nota está aquí porque soy una cobarde (¿ XD

Pero sí.

No me animo a eliminar esta historia, el porque no lo sé, pero tampoco se si vaya a continuarla, y no dire q no tengo tiempo, porque… ok, en la semana no he tenido, y creo q será asi de ahora en adelante, pero no es la razón. La razón es que… de verdad no estoy con animos de continuarla, y no, no crean que estoy diciendo: o dejan reviews o la elimino¨ porque, uno: no hago eso ^^ y dos: se perfecto que les da igual si la sigo.

Solo les estoy informando, agradezco a todos los que leyeron, de verdad, gracias, muchísimas gracias, quien escribe, y encuentra un comentario y sonríe por ello, sabe que eso realmente hace sentir… bien. No se, es como que uno no se siente solo en sus manias, o en lo que sea, es raro y no se explicarlo, asi que ahí lo djeamos, pero gracias.

Aunque de mis tontos ones seguro no se salvan, aparecen de la nada y sin q pueda detenerlos (¿ XD

asi que... si vuelven las ganas, o lo q sea q me este faltando para continuar, pues la continuo, sino... pues no ._. XD

era solo para que supieran. :)

nos leemos

Besos

Spaguettis Purpuras


End file.
